


The Royal Families •Haikyuu AU•

by Katma_Kozumeow



Series: Fairytale series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kings & Queens, Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Princes & Princesses, Triggers, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 32,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katma_Kozumeow/pseuds/Katma_Kozumeow
Summary: 21 powerful Kings and Queens.And all of them have children.All of them are ready to take over the throne and be the next king. But there are a few problems. Some of the princes are omegas which makes them unable to take over the throne without a alpha. And Love. Love is a problem. How are they supposed to solve this Problem?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Oomimi Ren, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Kai Nobuyuki, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iizuna Tsukasa/Komori Motoya, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oohira Reon/Soekawa Jin, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Shirofuku Yukie & Suzumeda Kaori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Watari Shinji & Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Fairytale series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134863
Comments: 63
Kudos: 247





	1. The familys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) I hope you enjoy this story. I'm really sorry if it has a lot of mistakes. My native language isn't English and I'm still in school. But comment all the mistakes to help me :))

The people were fascinated when all the carriages and horses came through their village.

"Why are all these royal people here?"asked a little girl.

Her mother looked at her and answered,"Our prince invited them. He wants to tell them something."

The girl nodded and asked,"Do you know their names mommy?"

"I do. Should I tell you who these people are?"answered her Mother smiling. 

The child nodded really fast before her mother picked her up. 

She pointed at a carriage with white and turquoise flags on the top.

"Do you see these flags? What do they remind you of?"asked her mother.

The girl thought a second before saying,"They have the same colors like us!"

"That's right. Those carriages are the carriages of the kingdoms who also belong to Seijoh."explained her mother.

"Do they have a prince?"asked the child.

Her mother nodded and pointed at the first carriage.

"This carriage belongs to the Iwaizumi Family. They have three princes. Prince Hajime, Prince Kentarō and Prince Yūtarō. And the second carriage belongs to the Oikawa family. They even have a Princess but she is already married and they have three princes. Prince Tōru, Prince Shigeru and Prince Akira."said her mother and the girl smiled.

"And the carriages with the red and white flags?"asked the girl and looked at the three carriages.

"They belong to Nekoma. The three kingdoms are on really high mountains. The first carriage belongs to the Kuroo Family. I'm sure you want to know what the names of the princes are. Right?"asked her mother.

The child nodded really fast and watched the carriages.

"Well. The Kuroo family has two princes. Prince Tetsurō and Prince Yūki. The second carriage is the carriage of the Yaku Family. Their prince is called Prince Morisuke. And the third kingdom has two princes and one princess. Prince Lev, Prince Kenma and Princess Alisa."said her mother and giggled because her daughter looked really happy.

"Oh! Why does only one carriage has yellow and black colors?"asked the girl and looked at her mother.

"That's Fukurodani. They lost a lot of people a few years ago in a really hard war. The only king and Queen who survived were the family Bokuto. That's the carriage of the family. Their Prince is called Prince Kōtarō."explained the woman.

"Hmhm! Oh oh! Those two carriages have really pretty colors! I like purple!"said the girl and watched the flags excited.

"That's Shiratorizawa. They aren't the best friends of Seijoh. The two kingdoms belong to the family Ushijima and Shirabu. The Ushijima family has one son. Prince Wakatoshi. And the Shirabu family has two sons. Prince Kenjirō and Prince Tsutomu. They are really powerful."said the mother and looked a little scared.

The girl nodded and asked"These three carriages have orange and black flags. Do they like pumpkins?"

Her mother laughed and said"Could be. That's Karasuno. The three kingdoms are ruled by the Sawamura, Sugawara and Yamaguchi Familys. The sawamura Family has four children. Prince Daichi, Prince Yū, Prince Tobio and Princess Miwa. The Sugawara family has three children. Prince Kōshi, Prince Shōyo and Princess Natsu. And the Yamaguchi Family has two children. Prince Chikara and Prince Tadashi."

"Wait. The next three carriages have similar colors to ours."said the young child and looked really confused.

"Oh. They have teal colored flags. This is Dateko and the three kingdoms Aone, Koganegawa and Moniwa. The Aone family has one son. Prince Takanobu. But he is already engaged with a son of a doctor. The Koganegawa family has one Son as well. Prince Kanji. And the Moniwa family also has a son. Prince Kaname. He's also engaged with the son of a lord. All of the princes are cousins."explained the mother.

The girl smiled and asked,"And these carriages have yellow and green flags. It reminds me of the sun. Do they like the sun?"

"I really don't know. But that's Itachiyama. They have two kingdoms which are ruled by the Sakusa Family and the Komori Family. The Sakusa Family has two Sons who are named Prince Kiyoomi and Prince Rintarō. The other Family has one son. Prince Motoya. He is engaged to a doctor. His name is Tsukasa Iizuna."said the woman.

"And the carriages with the black flag with maroon details looks like the opposite."mumbled the girl.

"That's Inarizaki. The Miya family rules one of the Kingdoms. Their Princes, Prince Atsumu and Prince Osamu, are twins. The other kingdom is ruled by the Kita family. Their Son Prince Shinsuke is engaged to the son of a Lord."said the Woman and giggled.

"And these two carriages are the last ones."whispered the girl smiling.

"Yes. The carriage with the yellow and white flags is from Johzenji. That's an island. It is ruled by the Terushima family. The Prince is called Prince Yūji. And the last carriage with the green flag is from Nohebi. That's also an Island. The Daishō family are the rulers. Their prince is called Prince Suguru."said the mother and sat her daughter down again.

She took her hand and they walked home.

"Are all the princes and princesses Omegas?"asked the girl and looked up to her mother.

"I don't know honey. But I think some are. It's not something that the royals talk about."answered her mother while she opened the door.

* * *

The high entrance door to the castle opened and the young prince stepped out. A man with black hair and thick eyebrows followed after him. They watched as the first carriage stopped and the door opened. Takahiro Hanamaki, the Prince of the kingdom where all the royals are right now, stepped forward to greet the young man who stepped out.

"Prince Tōru! I'm so happy to see you!"he said and stopped. The oldest prince of the Oikawa Family walked towards him and hugged him. "I really missed you.. Makki."he whispered and smiled. Both princes started to laugh and stepped away from each other. Takahiro smiled at him one last time before he went to greet his other guests.

Prince Tōru turned to look at the man who stepped out of the castle with Takahiro. They both smiled at each other. The Prince walked towards him and hugged him. "Mattsun~ I really missed you."said Tōru while he laid his head against the taller boys shoulder.

Issei smiled, gently hugged the Prince and mumbled,"Welcome Tōru."


	2. Prince and Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princes are invited to a ball and all of them learn if the other princes or princesses are Alphas, omegas or Betas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I actually love my own story and I have so many plans! Hope y'all like it too :)
> 
> Btw. Please keep in mind that this is an Alpha/Beta/Omega Story but I really don't want to have heats in this. I mean the omegas will have heats but I won't write about it. And yes. This story also has Mpreg. Please don't be surprised if something like that appears.
> 
> And! Is it weird if I make the Omegas wear dresses and stuff like that? Because they will be 'queens' later in the story and queens wear dresses right? Haha

All of the princes and Princesses started to get ready for the ball.  
"I heard that the Prince also invited a lot of rich salesmen and a few Lords and Dukes.."said Tsutomu while his older brother brushed his hair.  
"Really? Interesting. But why is that important?"asked Kenjirō und looked at his younger brother.  
"Well.. Seijoh is famous for their alpha and Omega laws. You know. It's common that omegas are marked as omegas. But we aren't marked as omegas. And you know.. our presence will be announced together with the fact that we are omegas."explained the younger prince.

Kenjirō sighed and said,"Stupid. I don't want to be an Omega. It's so unfair."  
Tsutomu looked up to his older brother and nodded.  
"Father said that he and mother are going with the other kings and queens. Which means that we have to go alone."mumbled Tsutomu and stood up.  
Kenjirō sat down and handed Tsutomu the comb.  
The younger one started to brush his brothers hair.  
"Do you think that Prince Wakatoshi will go with us if we ask him?"asked Kenjirō and looked in the mirror.

"I'm sure he will."answered Tsutomu and smiled happily.  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
The brothers looked towards the door.  
"Come in."said Kenjirō loud enough to be heard.  
The door opened and Prince Wakatoshi came in.  
"Good Evening Prince Kenjirō. Prince Tsutomu.",said Wakatoshi und bowed down.  
Tsutomu bowed as well and Kenjirō lowered his head.  
"Do you need anything prince Wakatoshi?"asked Tsutomu and smiled sweetly.  
Prince Wakatoshi nodded and said,"Yes. I would like to ask you something."  
The brothers looked at each other and then turned back to Wakatoshi.  
Kenjirō nodded and Wakatoshi started to speak.  
"I heard that our parents and all the other kings and queens will go to the ball together. Would you two like to go with me? I think that would be better for both of you."explained Wakatoshi.

"We actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with us."said Kenjirō and Tsutomu smiled brightly.  
The oldest prince nodded and answered,"Very well. We are going together. Do you two need more time?"  
"I just need to finish brushing Kenjirō's Hair. But we are already dressed. What about you Prince Wakatoshi?"asked Tsutomu.  
Wakatoshi shook his head  
"I'm ready to go. Should I wait outside?"asked Wakatoshi.  
Both brothers shook their heads and Wakatoshi sat down on a chair.  
Tsutomu continued to brush Kenjirō's Hair and started a little conversation with Wakatoshi.

The youngest prince finished his brothers hair and the bell of the church started to ring.  
"My father said that the ball is going to start as soon as the bell rings."said Wakatoshi and stood up.  
The brothers each took one of Wakatoshi's Arms and they walked towards the ballroom.  
Tsutomu had a little smile on his face while his brother looked a little annoyed and Wakatoshi looked emotionless.  
They arrived and saw that a lot of people were there.  
The youngest of the trio suddenly felt really nervous. He held onto Wakatoshi's Arm more and bit his lip.  
A castle guard noticed the three and turned towards the other guests.

The princes knew that most of these people waited for the children of royal Familys.  
Many people turned their attention to the guard who started to speak.  
"Prince Wakatoshi Ushijima, alpha, Prince Kenjirō Shirabu, Omega, and Prince Tsutomu Shirabu, Omega, from Shiratorizawa arrived!"said the guard with a loud and deep voice.  
Wakatoshi started to walk and the younger princes followed him.  
A few People watched them carefully.  
The trio walked towards their parents who stood together.

The princes bowed down and greeted the adults.  
"It surprises me to see you three together. I thought that you would go alone Wakatoshi."said his father and smiled.  
"I thought that it would be better for Prince Kenjirō and Prince Tsutomu if they would go with me."answered the oldest prince.  
"Interesting."said his father and they turned their attention towards the guard again.  
The next people to arrive where the royal Children from Nekoma.  
The guard straightened himself and said," Prince Tetsurō Kuroo, Alpha, Prince Yūki Kuroo, Omega, Prince Morisuke Yaku, Omega, Prince Lev Haiba, Alpha, Princess Alisa Haiba, Beta, and Prince Kenma Haiba, Omega, from Nekoma arrived!"

Tetsurō started to walk first while the other followed him.  
They split up and walked towards their parents.  
"Prince Kenjirō? Do you know anything about the Haiba family that I am not aware of?"asked Wakatoshi and leaned down.  
"What do you mean?"asked Kenjirō and look in his eyes.  
"Is Prince Kenma really a part of their family?"mumbled Wakatoshi and looked around.  
"The only thing that I know is that Prince Kenma was the child of a really good knight of the Haiba kingdom but the knight died and the child was alone. I think the mother died while giving birth."explained Kenjirō and Wakatoshi nodded. Their attention was back on the guard.

"Prince Yūji Terushima, Beta, and Prince Suguru Daishō, Beta, from Johzenji and Nohebi arrived!"said the guard and the princes stepped forward.  
They weren't from the same kingdom but they were really good friends due to the fact that they were the only children of the island kingdoms.  
Their parents stood together which meant that they could go there together.

The guard stood at the door again and no one else arrived.  
Everyone started to talk again.  
Tsutomu looked around and then turned back to Wakatoshi and Kenjirō.  
"Do you know if Dateko is here too?"asked Tsutomu and looked around again.  
"I believe they are."said Ushijima and Kenjirō nodded.  
Suddenly all the people were quiet again and the guard started to talk again.  
"Prince Kōtarō Bokuto, Alpha, from Fukurodani arrived!"he said and the owl-alike Prince smiled happily.  
He walked to his parents, his smile never leaving his face.

Wakatoshi looked back at the guard who quietly talked to a prince from Karasuno before he faced the crowd again.  
"Prince Daichi Sawamura, Alpha, Prince Yū Sawamura, Omega, Prince Tobio Sawamura, Alpha and Princess Miwa Sawamura, Alpha, from Karasuno arrived!"  
"Almost Everyone of this family are Alphas.."mumbled Kenjirō and looked a little mad.  
Tsutomu nodded slightly and sighed sadly.

"Prince Kōshi Sugawara, Omega, Prince Shōyo Sugawara, Beta, and Princess Natsu Sugawara from Karasuno arrived!"said the guard and Kōshi smiled sweetly at him.  
"Why doesn't the guard know if the Princess is a Omega, Alpha or Beta?"asked Tsutomu and looked confused.  
"She is to young. You learned that you are an Omega when you were 13 right? I think that she is around 10 years old."answered Kenjirō and looked at Tsutomu.  
The younger prince thought about it for a short time before he nodded.

"Prince Chikara Yamaguchi, Beta, and Prince Tadashi Yamaguchi, Omega, from Karasuno arrived!"said the guard and stepped back to the door.  
"Karasuno has a lot of princes don't they?"asked Wakatoshi and watched the other royals.  
Kenjirō nodded and Tsutomu said,"This is really surprising. I mean.. I know most of them but seeing all of them is different."  
"Do you think that there are more people missing?"asked Wakatoshi.  
"Yes. I know that the Princes of Itachiyama, Dateko and Inarizaki are still missing. Oh. And the princes of Seijoh of course."answered Kenjirō.

The guard stepped forward again and said,"Prince Atsumu Miya, Omega, Prince Osamu Miya, Alpha, and Prince Shinsuke Kita, Omega, together with Lord Aran Ojiro, Alpha, from Inarizaki arrived!"  
The twins walked next to each other while Shinsuke walked next to his fiance.  
"Inarizaki is really interesting. Don't you think so?"asked Wakatoshi quietly and Kenjirō agreed.  
Tsutomu just laughed as quiet as possible.

They turned back to the guard who started to speak again,"Prince Kiyoomi Sakusa, Alpha, Prince Rintarō Sakusa, Omega, Prince Motoya Komori, Omega, with Doctor Tsukasa Iizuna, Alpha, from Itachiyama arrived!"  
The four young men walked towards the crowd to find their family.  
"Is Prince Motoya engaged with this doctor?"asked Tsutomu and looked at his brother.  
Kenjirō nodded and Wakatoshi said,"I heard that they are engaged since they were born."  
Tsutomu nodded slightly and said,"That's so mean.."

"Prince Kanji Koganegawa, Alpha, Prince Takanobu Aone, Alpha, with Kenji Futakuchi, Omega, Prince Kaname Moniwa, Omega, with Lord Yasushi Kamasaki, Alpha, from Dateko arrived!"spoke the Guard.  
"There they are Tsutomu. The people you waited for."said Kenjirō and chuckled.  
Tsutomu turned red and shook his head.  
"Well. We have to wait for the Seijoh Princes now."said Wakatoshi and watched the guard carefully.

The Guard turned back to the crowd and took a deep breath.  
"Prince Tōru Oikawa, Omega, Prince Shigeru Oikawa, Omega, and Prince Akira Oikawa, Omega, from Seijoh arrived!"said the guard and stepped aside.  
The three princes walked towards their parents. Most of the people were stunned by their beauty.  
"All of the princes are omegas?"asked Tsutomu and Wakatoshi nodded.  
"Many people try to marry one of the princes but often just because they are princes or because they are really pretty."mumbled Kenjirō.

"Look. The guard stepped forward again."said Tsutomu and they looked at the guard.  
"Prince Hajime Iwaizumi, Alpha, Prince Kentarō Iwaizumi, Alpha, and Prince Yūtarō Iwaizumi, Alpha, from Seijoh arrived!"said the Guard and stepped back.  
"Do you think that the Iwaizumi Princes will marry the Oikawa Princes?"asked Tsutomu.  
"Could be."said Kenjirō.  
"But that would be stupid. A marriage has to bring a lot of benefits."answered Wakatoshi and Tsutomu looked at him.  
They started to be quiet.

"The King and Queen of our beautiful Kingdom arrived!"spoke the Guard and all the people turned their attention towards the royals.  
They didnt walk down the stairs.  
The Guard straightened himself again and said,"And Prince Takahiro Hanamaki together with Lord Issei Matsukawa from Seijoh arrived!"  
The Prince himself looked really happy and had a big grin on his face while the young Lord just smiled.  
They followed the King and Queen and stood next to them.

The people looked up to the royal family.  
The king stepped forward and started to speak.  
"I am really grateful for your presence today. This is a big day for me and my wife. The reason why we invited you to this Kingdom is really important for not only us but also to the people who life in our kingdom. We are happy to say that....-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the thing that they want to say? Well.. that's a thing that will be answered in the next chapter. 
> 
> Please write some comments and tell me what I need to make better! :) Thank you


	3. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king and queen finally say what the secret is and the ball starts. But who knew that Seijoh is so different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I decided that they only wear dresses if they are a queen. Which means that the omegas wear clothes like the alphas but with more jewelry!

The people looked up to the royal family.  
The king stepped forward and started to speak.  
"I am really grateful for your presence today. This is a big day for me and my wife. The reason why we invited you to this Kingdom is really important for not only us but also to the people who life in our kingdom. We are happy to say that our son, Prince Takahiro, is going to marry Lord Issei Matsukawa!"

Prince Hajime looked over to his best Friend Prince Tōru. He knew that his childhood friend was jealous. Tōru and Takahiro always made bets who would marry first.  
Hajime went over to his friend and whispered in his ear,"I think you lost the bet."  
Tōru looked a little shocked and turned to Hajime.  
"Shut up. I'm trying to listen to the king."hissed Tōru and turned back to the king.  
"..-and stay our guests as long as you want to!"said the king and stepped back.  
He and the queen started to walk down the stairs, the Prince and his fiance following after them.

"Well. Let's go and see our friends."said Hajime and went to talk with Takahiro and issei.  
Tōru followed him quickly.  
They arrived in front of their friends and Tōru said,"I can't believe it!"  
Both Takahiro and Issei just laughed and Hajime smiled.  
"Congratulations Prince Takahiro. Lord Issei." muttered Hajime in a teasing tone and Tōru nodded.  
"Thank you."answered Issei and smiled slightly.  
"Well. I think you two need to dance now."said Tōru und smiled at them.

Takahiro sighed a little annoyed and Issei laughed.  
"Let's go."said Issei and started to walk. Takahiro followed after him.  
They arrived in the middle of the room and everyone looked at them.  
The music started to play in the background.  
Seijoh had a lot of different dances for different partys.  
Issei and Takahiro danced fast but not too fast and close but not super close.  
People from other kingdoms were confused. They didn't know about these dances.

The song ended and other people were allowed to dance.  
"These people are only from Seijoh aren't they?"asked Tōru and looked at Hajime.  
Hajime nodded and said,"We dance different."

Tōru laughed and whispered,"Let's help the others."  
Hajime looked a little confused and Tōru smiled before he went to get one of the guests.  
Takahiro and Issei stood next to Hajime.  
"Where is Tōru?"asked Takahiro confused.  
"I think he wants to dance with your guests."answered Hajime and smiled.

Tōru went over to the Karasuno Princes. They weren't friends but he got along with them.  
Prince Kōshi noticed him first.  
"Prince Tōru. Can we help you?"asked Kōshi and smiled sweetly.  
"Yes. I wanted to know if you want to dance. Seijoh has a lot of different dances and i thought that it would be nice if people from other Kingdoms could dance too."explained the Prince from Seijoh.  
"It's a pleasure my Prince."said Kōshi in a teasing tone and both princes laughed.  
Tōru took the hand of the smaller prince and went to dance with him.

"I told my brother's that they should dance with other people too. I hope they do that."mumbled Tōru and smiled.  
Kōshi chuckled and asked,"Mind to explain me how to dance?"  
"Well. You see. This is a ball for someones engagement. Which means that we all are going to dance the engagement dance. A engagement dance is fast but still okay. You should be able to learn it really fast. And a engagement dance is a dance were you dance close but not super close. I'm going to be the male dancer which means that I will put my hands on your hips and you puts your hands on my shoulders. You need to turn a lot in this dance. And you don't have to look in my eyes."explained the taller boy and they took their positions.

"What are the steps?"asked Kōshi and looked at Tōru.  
"I'm going to take a step back, then a step to the left, then back and then right. You follow my steps. You take a step forward, then to your right, then forward and then to your left. We are going to do this 3 times. And like I said, this dance has some turns in it. We are going to spin around ourselves 2 times and then we are going to do steps similar to the first steps but I'm not going back. I'll go forward, then to the right, then forward again and then left."explained Tōru slowly and Kōshi nodded.  
They started to dance slowly.  
A few people watched them while they danced.  
"Seijoh is really special."said Kōshi softly while they started to dance a little faster.

"You're right. Seijoh has a lot of traditions. That's why many people marry other people from Seijoh. Other people from other kingdoms are often confused because of our laws and traditions."answered Tōru and smiled.  
"Do you have someone in mind to marry?"asked Kōshi and looked into Tōru's Eyes.  
The brown haired prince turned red and mumbled,"Well. I really like prince Hajime."  
Kōshi smiled and said,"I already guessed that."  
Both princes started to laugh.

"Look. Your brother is dancing with Shiratorizawa's youngest prince."said Kōshi and chuckled.  
Tōru turned his head slightly and laughed.  
Akira danced with Tsutomu who was pretty good at dancing.  
"Ha. I'm so proud."said Tōru and turned back to Kōshi.  
"Prince Shigeru is dancing with Prince Takanobu."said Kōshi and laughed quietly.  
"My brothers are so cute. Aren't they?"asked Tōru smiling.  
"They are."agreed Kōshi and smiled.  
"Can I ask you something Prince Kōshi?"asked Tōru and Kōshi nodded silently.

"Well. Karasuno has a lot of forests right?"asked Seijoh's Prince.  
Kōshi nodded and said,"That's right. Every forest is big enough to get lost in. The biggest forest is the crow forest. It is in the south of my kingdom and the kingdom of the Sawamura family. The forest is also in the north-east of the Yamaguchi family's Kingdom."  
"It's quite big isn't it?"asked Tōru and smiled.  
Kōshi nodded and said,"There are a few paths in the forest but not many. It is a good protection for Karasuno."

"I see. Karasuno is really interesting. I think the other kingdoms are also pretty interesting."mumbled Tōru and smiled.  
"I think so too. We should all meet up in the castle gardens tomorrow in the evening. You and the other princes can teach us your way to dance! And we can talk about traditions of our own kingdoms."spoke Kōshi softly and Tōru agreed.  
"I'll talk to the others. Let's see who wants to come too."said Kōshi happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about the Kingdoms and the traditions! :)  
> \----  
> I'm so fricking tired. I really don't want to work anymore but I have 13 days left ;-; and I need to go back there for another 4 hours. (13-17 pm german time.) Kill me


	4. The Kingdoms are different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princes meet up and talk about their kingdoms. They notice how different the kingdoms are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This chapter is about the Kingdoms! The drama is going to start soon! ;)

The next day was a really sunny and warm day. All of the princes sat on a few blankets and talked about traditions.  
"Well.. who would like to start with their traditions?"asked Takahiro and smiled.  
All of the princes were quiet.  
"We could start with the kingdoms in the south and end with those in the north."suggested Kōshi smiling and the other agreed.  
"But.. which kingdom is in the south?"asked Tetsurō and looked confused.  
"Well.. Seijoh, a part of Shiratorizawa, Johzenji and Nohebi are in the south."answered Tōru.

"I think Nohebi is the most southern kingdom. Which means that Prince Suguru should start."said Kōshi and the others looked at the green haired Prince.  
Suguru nodded and asked,"What exactly should I say?"  
"Well.. I think your Kingdoms way to treat alphas, omegas and betas is interesting. And you should talk about some special days."suggested Hajime.  
The other princes nodded and Suguru started to think.

"Our kingdom started to focus on equal treatment a few years ago. It doesn't really matter if you are an alpha, Omega or Beta. Our laws are the same for everyone. And.. well. We celebrate the "day of Equality" on the 26th June. The law for equality was created on that day."said Suguru and smiled slightly.  
"Woah! That sounds so cool! But wait. You are a beta right? Are you allowed to take over the kingdom in a few years?"asked Prince Shōyo.  
"Of course. I would be able to take over the throne even if I was an Omega without an Alpha."explained Suguru.

"Great. So. Prince Yūji! What about you?"asked Prince Daichi and smiled.  
"Hmm.. Johzenji has different laws. Of course all the people are treated equal but we have another law for the punishments. We don't need that law often because Johzenji is really friendly and almost everyone just wants to live a good life. But the punishments for Alphas who hurt or rape Omegas is kinda hard. You see.. there is this little island next to our big island. The only thing that is on that little island is a prison for Alphas. They need to work there and need to go to a special training."said Yūji.

"And what about special days? Like the "day of Equality" from Nohebi?"asked Shōyo.  
"We celebrate the birth of Johzenji's first queen. People say that she defeated a dragon on the island and started to build the kingdom. That's the 15th September."answered Yūji and Shōyo looked really interested.  
"Wooow! That's awesome!"said Shōyo and smiled.

"The next Kingdom are the three from Seijoh. Do you have the same special days? Same laws?"asked Kōshi.  
"Kinda. The people from Seijoh have the same dances and the same food. And some laws are similar. But the people from this Kingdom often marry people from other kingdoms."said Takahiro.  
"Wait. What about the other two kingdoms? Do the people don't marry people from different kingdoms?"asked Prince Tobio confused.

"No. Our people think that other people wouldn't understand our traditions."said Akira.  
"That's interesting. What about Seijoh's laws?"asked Kōshi.  
"Well. It's common to be marked as an Omega, alpha or Beta in Seijoh. It was legal to rape Omegas a few years ago but they changed it. The punishment isn't really hard and it doesn't stop those people from raping others."said Hajime and sighed.  
"How do you mark someone as an Omega?"asked Shōyo confused.

"You can smell it. I mean.. everyone can smell it. But Omegas in Seijoh need to wear those necklaces with an O. Betas wear the same with a B and Alphas don't get something like that."explained Prince Yūtarō.  
"Are you allowed to decide who you want to marry?"asked Prince Yū.  
"You can't choose your partner if you live in the kingdom from the Oikawa family. It's common that the parents choose the partner."said Shigeru.

"And what about special days in Seijoh?"asked Prince Tetsurō.  
"Well. Seijoh's people thank the gods for food on the 9th March."said Hajime.  
"Why?"asked Kōshi.  
"The people from Seijoh nearly starved around 170 years ago. And the 9th March was the first day were they had enough to eat again."said Shigeru.

"Interesting! Next is Shiratorizawa!"said Kōshi exited and they all looked at the three princes from Shiratorizawa.  
Wakatoshi sighed quietly and started to speak,"Our law says nothing about equality. Alphas can do what they want with omegas. But not with every Omega. Only with lowborn ones."  
"What does that mean?"asked Tōru confused.

"Well. The alphas in Shiratorizawa would die if they would touch someone high-ranked like Tsutomu or me. But they can do everything they want with lowborn omegas. They're are useless in the royals eyes."said Kenjirō.  
"What does everything include?"asked Prince Lev confused.  
"It means everything. They can punch, kick, stab, kill or rape them. Even kidnapping is okay. As well as forcing them into marriage. But most parents agree to the marriage. It simply doesn't matter to betas or Alphas."explained Tsutomu and looked a little sad.

"Is marriage something important in Shiratorizawa?"asked Daichi.  
"No. Definitely not."answered Tsutomu fast.  
"Marriage is something with no meaning in Shiratorizawa. Especially between an Alpha and an Omega. Alphas marry omegas just because they want them for their own. Omegas are only good for one thing. To give birth to children."explained Kenjirō.  
"Marriage is something that has to bring benefits. Love simply isn't important."said Wakatoshi.

"Wow.. Shiratorizawa is so sad. Is there any special day?"asked Shōyo.  
"Yeah. We have one special day. Its always on the last Friday in November. People listen to happy music, dance, eat and are happy. The day is a symbol for the peace."explained Tsutomu.  
"That sounds like a lot of fun!"said Lev and Shōyo nodded.  
"Well. Moving on to Karasuno."said Hajime.  
"Right right!"said Shōyo happy.

"Karasuno's first priority is equality. Omegas are just as important as Alphas. We don't care if someone is lowborn or not."said Kōshi.  
"That's right. Equality is a really important thing."mumbled Daichi.  
"And that's why Karasuno has a whole day just for equality."said Prince Tadashi smiling.  
"Oh! That sounds great!"said Prince Kanji and smiled.  
"It is! No one should be treated different just because they aren't as strong as others."said Shōyo happy.

"Next one is Dateko!"said Kōshi.  
"Oh yeah!"answered Kanji happily and looked over to his older cousins.  
"Tell us about your laws!"said Shōyo excited.  
"Hm.. you see.. we do have some kind of Equality but there are some points that make it bad."said Prince Kaname.  
"Yeah! An Omega isn't allowed to work anymore after they mated."explained Kanji.  
"And a prince or a princess can't be a king or queen without a mate."mumbled Kaname.

"Really? Why?"asked Tōru.  
"It's because Dateko thinks that this is the best way to make sure that the king and queen will have a successor."said Kanji.  
"What about your traditional special day or days?"asked Hajime.  
"We celebrate the beginning of the summer. That's all. There is no reason behind it but we do it."said Kanji.  
"That's nice. Nekoma. You're next."said Kōshi.

"Okay! Listen. Nekoma is great. We respect Omegas. We respect Alphas. We respect Betas."said Tetsurō and started to smile.  
"What he wants so say is that we treat everyone the same way."mumbled Prince Morisuke.  
"And we do have some special days. We have a cat day. It's on the 29th October. And we celebrate the start of the winter because winter often helped us to survive some attacks."said Prince Kenma quietly.  
Prince Lev started to nod really violently.

"We should go on. Prince Kōtarō. Tell us about Fukurodani."said Shōyo excited.  
"Ok! So you see. We have this law. It says that no one is allowed to harass anyone. That's it. And we have this special day. It's not exactly happy but we celebrate the end of the war. And we all use the day to mourn the deaths of the soldiers."explained Kōtarō happily.  
"That's so sweet!"said Kōshi and smiled softly.

"Inarizaki is next. And Itachiyama is last."said Daichi smiling.  
Prince Atsumu started to smile and explained,"Okay. So. Inarizaki is for equality between Omegas, Alphas and Betas but it's common that the parents decide your mate."  
"And it is normal that people from Inarizaki marry other people from Inarizaki."said Prince Shinsuke.  
"Thats why everyone was so surprised when Shinsuke's Sister said that she wants to marry a man from across the ocean."mumbled Prince Osamu.

"That's crazy! What about special days?"asked Shōyo.  
"We celebrate the first day in June. A legend says that you will have a good year if you celebrate this day."said Shinsuke.  
"And birthdays are very important. Our people celebrate our birthdays every year."interposed Atsumu.  
"That's their way to show their loyalty"explained Osamu.

"That's really cute."said Tōru smiling.  
"It is. I really like Inarizaki."agreed Kōshi.  
"The last one is Itachiyama."said Tetsurō grinning.  
"Yeah! Tell us about Itachiyama!"said Kōtarō loudly.  
"Okay okay.. calm down.."mumbled Prince Kiyoomi quietly.  
Kōtarō smiled and nodded rapidly.

"Okay.. Itachiyama is really old-fashioned. We don't really support Omegas. Their useless in the eyes of many people. Omegas aren't humans. Their objects."explained Kiyoomi.  
The others looked shocked.  
"The only omegas that matter are royals."said Prince Rintarō.  
"And we don't celebrate anything. Only the birthdays of the current alpha Kings."said Prince Motoya.

"Itachiyama seems to be really cruel."mumbled Kōshi confused.  
"Yeah. That's because most of our people are cruel."said Kiyoomi emotionless.  
"Oh wow. That's so sad.."mumbled Tōru.

\----------Opening end----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of a part of this story. Next up is a little kind of "trailer" for the different Story lines.


	5. •Trailer•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen to our main characters? That's what you can learn here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't important to the story. You can skip it if you don't want spoilers.  
> But it is a good opportunity to see if you still want to read this book! 
> 
> Welcome to "The book has a lot of angst"  
> Or "My emotions are guiding me"

The Kingdoms had a lot of problems.  
And a lot of them seemed to be really complicated.

Seijoh was threaten by another kingdom,  
"I am a prince and I need to protect my people. That's why I have to marry him."  
one of the kings was nearly dead,  
"I will marry you. Let's rule this Kingdom together. As king and Queen."  
Love was suddenly unnecessary and  
"I will be his mate. My love for you will die soon."  
two idiots married.  
"Why don't we just both sleep on the right side?"

Nekoma decided to engage two princes,  
"I'll have to live with him soon."  
one heard things he didn't want to know and  
|They told me what they did.|  
a prince discovered his love.  
"He has to marry the younger prince of the Kuroo kingdom and I lost my heart to him!"

Fukurodani's Prince decided to mate a farmers son  
"Please let me marry your son!"  
And accidentally overstepped a line.  
"But I didn't mean any harm! Believe me!"

Shiratorizawa's Princes fell for  
A lowborn with red eyes,  
"I don't love him. This wouldn't bring any benefits."  
a baker with a cute smile,  
"My father will kill you if he finds out."  
And a Idiot from Dateko.  
"But I can't be with him. Father hates him."

Karasuno's oldest princes had a fight,  
"You really think I am stupid?!"  
Two idiots tried to live without each other,  
"I can live without you! Even if I am an Omega!"  
a right hand man fell for a prince,  
"You really fell for a prince Ryu..."  
a Omega Prince got jealous  
"But why do you still want to stay with him?"  
And another prince tried to soften a cold-hearted lord.  
"I will make you happy."

Johzenji's Prince tried to get together with a maid  
"Oh come on! I'm not that bad!"  
And fought with his parents.  
"I don't want to be a king!"

Nohebi's Prince tried to make a merchant stay  
"Please stay. You'll like it."  
And started to be a king.  
"But I don't know shit about swords."

Dateko's youngest prince fell for a boy,  
"Don't you think that he would be the perfect mate?"  
a prince got into a fight with his fiance  
"You always look at me! But you say nothing!"  
And one prince started a family.  
"I want a child. With you."

Inarizaki's twin princes fought  
"I don't care about you in any way!"  
And Shinsuke learned about an affair.  
"But you slept with her. Is it your child?"

Itachiyama was in danger,  
"I don't want to die now."  
two princes fell for the same family  
"But they are both idiots.."  
And a prince got really sick.  
"I don't feel like eating today.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are just the main ships. Maybe you can guess which sentence belongs to which ship. There are more ships but they are in the background.
> 
> Background ships:  
> •Narita x Kinoshita  
> •Kai x Fukunaga  
> •Konoha x Komi  
> •Washio x Sarukui  
> •Yukie x Kaori  
> •Reon x Jin  
> •Kawanishi x Yamagata  
> •Kiyoko x Yachi  
> •Akiteru x Tenma  
> •Ren x Akagi
> 
> And I will include some OC's but I'll introduce them properly if they appear!
> 
> +All of the story lines (like iwaoi, Bokuaka etc) have names. The chapters will always be the name and numbers like 1,2,3 etc.  
> That's it! :)
> 
> And!! If you have discord please feel free to be my friend! My name is Katma_Kozumeow and the tag is #4986 ! :) I need friends. Thanks.


	6. Itachiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do the princes of Itachiyama act and how is the kingdom? That's the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to write this when I was happy but I got really sad in the middle so it might suck a little

A cold wind blew around the big castle.  
Guards, squire and maids shivered while they walked around the castle.  
A young stable lad watched as one of the princes stroked a horse.  
"Prince Rintarō. Why are you here? This is not a place for you, your highness."said the young male and the Prince looked at him.  
"I can be everywhere I want. Everytime I want."answered the Prince harshly and turned away  
The stable lad bowed and said,"My deepest apologies your highness."  
"Stop with that nonsense."whispered the Prince with anger in his voice. 

"N-nonsense?"asked the young boy and looked at the Prince.  
Everyone in Itachiyama knew that the Prince was quiet but had a really short temper.  
"I don't like being called 'highness'!"said the Prince.  
His eyes widened a little, his cheeks turned slightly red and his body stiffened.  
"I-i'm sorry!"said the young male before he bowed and ran away.  
Rintarō watched him leave before he turned around to go back to the castle but his way was blocked by the king, his father.

He looked down slightly and mumbled,"My deepest apologies."  
Rintarō didn't know why he said that but he didn't want to make his father angry.  
"What are you doing here?! Your uncle and your cousin will arrive soon!"said the king and looked at his son.  
Rintarō nodded and the king stepped aside.  
His son walked away and looked up again.  
Cold air hit him as soon as he left the stable. He looked back to see his father talking to the young stable lad. The Prince sighed relieved and started to run towards the castle. Two men opened the door for him and he went inside.

The air was a little warmer and it was really quiet in the castle.  
"Where were you?"asked the other Prince and Rintarō looked up to see his half brother standing on the stairs.  
"I was outside."answered Rintarō and looked annoyed.  
Kiyoomi shrugged slightly and walked down the last few steps.  
"Motoya will arrive soon."mumbled Kiyoomi while he passed his half brother.  
Rintarō followed him towards the big kitchen and they walked in together.  
They didn't talk or looked at each other, they never did.

"My god. You two need to eat something. Allow me to give you something."said one of the maids and bowed infront of the brothers.  
They both nodded silently and the maid walked towards the food.  
"Give us some bread. We don't want more."said Kiyoomi and the Maid nodded fast.  
Rintarō looked at Kiyoomi and sighed.  
He was an Omega while Kiyoomi was an Alpha.   
Their father treated them different. Of course he did. Everyone did.  
Kiyoomi is the son of the king and the woman he married. His mother died while giving birth.  
Rintarō was the son of an affair. The king took him to the castle when he was three years old.

The maid gave both of them bread and they both ate it.  
A guard walked in a few minutes later and said,"Prince Kiyoomi. Prince Rintarō. My deepest apologies but the king wants you to come to the throne room."  
Both princes nodded, finished their bread and went to the throne room.  
Two guards opened the door for them and they stepped inside.  
The King was already talking to his brother and his wife.  
The Cousin from Kiyoomi and Rintarō stood next to his mother together with his fiance who just smiled slightly.

Prince Motoya turned his head towards the door, spotted his cousins and smiled.  
"Hey. Let's go to Kiyoomi and Rintarō."whispered Motoya to Iizuna.  
Iizuna smiled and nodded.  
Motoya started to grin and walked towards his cousins.  
Iizuna followed him and tried to hold him back a little.  
"Kiyoomi! Rintarō!"said Motoya happy and jumped on Kiyoomi.  
"Motoya. Calm down. We saw each other two weeks ago."mumbled Kiyoomi and sighed annoyed.  
"Yeah. Two weeks is really long."argued Motoya and stopped hugging Kiyoomi.   
Rintarō took a step back but Motoya was already hugging him.

Iizuna watched his fiance annoying his cousins and smiled.  
"Maybe we should go outside. I suppose the kings and the queen would like to talk about some things without getting interrupted by someone."suggested Iizuna and looked at Motoya.  
"That's a good idea."said Kiyoomi and started walking.  
The others followed him and started to chat.  
They arrived in the castle garden after a 4 minute walk.  
Itachiyama was cold for almost 10 months in a year.   
The garden only had little bushes, big trees and stones that were overgrown by moss.

The three princes and the doctor all grew up in Itachiyama which made them used to the cold.   
Rintarō and Motoya walked a little faster while Motoya told Rintarō everything about a birthday that was made for an old lady who turned 90. He was invited, his father forbid him to go and he snuck out.  
Kiyoomi walked next to Iizuna and they both stayed quiet until Iizuna started to speak up.   
"Motoya and I talked about you last night."began Iizuna and looked at Kiyoomi.  
"About me? Did he say something stupid?"asked Kiyoomi and looked in Iizuna's Eyes.  
"No. He was wondering if there is someone that you like."told Iizuna him and smiled.

Kiyoomi frowned and looked at his cousin and half brother.  
"No. Not really."answered Kiyoomi and sighed.  
Iizuna nodded slightly and watched a little bird.  
"Do you like someone Tsukasa?"asked Kiyoomi back.  
Iizuna looked back at Kiyoomi and smiled.  
"Of course I do. I like Motoya a lot. No. I love him a lot. That's why I'm really grateful for his father's kindness to let me marry him."answered Iizuna smiling.   
"That's good. I know that it doesn't look like it but I deeply care about Motoya. And Rintarō."mumbled Kiyoomi.

Tsukasa smiled and said,"Of course you do. They never hurted you. There wouldn't be a reason for you to hate them. And you have a heart."  
Kiyoomi looked at him.  
"Do you think they care about me too?"asked Kiyoomi quietly.  
"They do. Motoya always talks about you and Rintarō. He really loves both of you. And Rintarō acts cold but he cares about you."answered Tsukasa.  
"Do you think he cares about Motoya too?"asked Kiyoomi and looked into Tsukasa's Eyes.  
"Yes. I think.. you all care about each other. Even if you won't admit it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'll finish this story first and then start a new one.  
> Also me: *starts writing a sad one shot about Kita and Aran.*
> 
> Me: I need to write for my story!  
> Also me: *doesn't write anything until deep in the night and spends the other time on being sad*
> 
> Well. I'm stupid. It's fricking 7.20AM right now and i need to go to work soon. I'm scared and it stresses me out lol.


	7. Inarizaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princes of Inarizaki are weird. They really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stupid. But that's okay. :)

Inarizaki was cold. Not as cold as Itachiyama but still cold.  
Flowers were still able to grow and People could go out without freezing.  
It was the time of the year for a deep red flower to grow.  
And Inarizaki's oldest prince loved that.  
He left the castles ground and walked around the small village infront of the castle.  
The flowers were wild flowers which means that they grew everywhere.  
Inarizaki's people knew how much the Prince loved those flowers.

"Prince Shinsuke! I have something for you!"said a small girl and bowed infront of the Prince.  
"Oh really? What is it?"asked the Prince and kneeled down to the girl.  
She held flowers in his direction and her cheeks turned a light pink.  
"I picked them today.. just for you."mumbled the girl and Shinsuke smiled slightly.  
"Thank you."said the Prince and took the flowers.  
The girl looked at him and smiled sweetly.  
"They are lovely."mumbled Shinsuke and smiled.  
A guard came towards them and said,"My prince! Your fiance is searching for you!"

"Oh. What a shame. I need to go now."mumbled the prince, smiled at the girl one last time and got up.  
He followed the guard back to the castle and they went to the bedroom.  
"We are here, your highness."said the guard and opened the door slowly.  
Shinsuke smiled and stepped in.  
"Aran. What is it? Did something happen?"asked Shinsuke and walked over to his fiance who was sitting on their bed.  
"A letter arrived. It's from your sister. She needs help with her kids but she doesn't trust anyone overseas."explained the taller man.  
Shinsuke sat down next to Aran and slowly took the letter from him.  
He started to read and frowned slightly.

"What should we do? Maybe i should visit her."suggested Shinsuke and looked at Aran.  
The taller man put his hand on Shinsuke's cheek, stroke his cheekbone softly and answered,"I think it's better if I visit her. She doesn't trust her people. I don't want anything to happen while you are there."  
Shinsuke smiled slightly and said,"That's so sweet.. I hope nothing happens if you go. But i will be so lonely."  
"No. Atsumu and Osamu wanted to visit us tomorrow."answered Aran softly.  
"You're right. I guess I will spend time with my cousins.."mumbled Shinsuke and leaned forward to rest his head against Aran's Chest.

Aran put one hand on Shinsuke's head and stroked his hair slowly.  
The Prince smiled and asked,"When do you want to leave?"  
"Today. In an hour."answered Aran and looked down at Shinsuke.  
The smaller one sat up and looked into Aran's eyes.  
"But promise me to be careful.. okay?"asked the Prince and his eyes grew sad.  
Aran nodded silently and answered,"Of course."  
They both smiled and Shinsuke slowly kissed his fiance.

Shinsuke woke up at 9 am on the next day.  
He tried to find his fiance on the bed but it was empty. And cold.  
His eyes opened and he looked at the ceiling.  
The door opened and a Maid stepped in.  
"Prince Shinsuke? The king wants you to know that Prince Atsumu and Prince Osamu will arrive soon."said the Maid and bowed.  
Shinsuke nodded slightly and mumbled,"Thank you."  
The maid left and Shinsuke got up.  
He searched through his wardrobe and picked a outfit.  
The Prince left his room after getting dressed. 

He wanted to go into the dining room but he heard to familiar voices bicker down the hallway.  
Shinsuke smiled, turned around and went down the hall.  
"Shut up 'Samu!"yelled one of Shinsuke's cousins while he turned around the corner.  
"Whatever 'Tsumu."answered Osamu and shrugged slightly.  
"Always arguing huh?"asked Shinsuke and smiled.  
The twins looked at their cousin and Atsumu smiled.  
"Shinsuke!"said Atsumu happy and walked over to his cousin.  
Osamu followed his twin brother and the three started to chat.

"Wait. Where is Aran?"asked Osamu suddenly.  
Atsumu thought about it for a second and asked,"Right! Where is he?"  
Shinsuke stopped smiling and said,"He traveled over to my sister. She needs help or something like that.."  
"He visits her often doesn't he?"asked Osamu and looked a little annoyed.  
"Maybe Aran wants to start a family. I mean. She has like.. two? Three? I don't know. I think two kids. And she is pregnant."thought Atsumu out loud.  
"Do you think.. that he wants.. children?"asked Shinsuke confused.  
"I'm sure he wants a child with you!"said Atsumu.

"Well. But you're both only 18 years old. Isn't that a bit early?"asked Osamu confused.  
"No no. They are engaged since 2 years! They will marry soon! And they'll have a child."argued Atsumu.  
The twins started to argue while Shinsuke stood with them and thought about his fiance.  
"You know what? I'll talk to him about it."said Shinsuke after a few minutes and the twins stopped their fight.  
"You.. will?"asked Osamu surprised.  
Shinsuke nodded slightly and smiled.  
"Thanks for your help you two."said the oldest prince smiling.

They both nodded and Atsumu smiled happily.  
"Tell me. Do you two like someone?"asked Shinsuke and looked at his cousins.  
Atsumu turned a burning red and Osamu just looked at him.  
"Tsumu does."answered Osamu.  
His twin looked shocked and stuttered,"B-but.. Samu Likes someone too!"  
They started to argue again and Shinsuke just smiled at them.  
"Its fine you two. Who is it?"asked Shinsuke curious.  
"It's Prince Rintarō."said Osamu with a calm voice and smiled slightly.

"Oh wow. I already guessed that."answered Shinsuke and smiled.  
"Yeah. I think it's obvious. And Tsumu likes Prince Kiyoomi."told Osamu his cousin and Atsumu turned red once again.  
"I knew it. You both fell for the same family. I hope they like you back."mumbled Shinsuke.  
"He does."answered Osamu and both Atsumu and Shinsuke looked surprised.  
"What?! Tell us everything!"said Atsumu excited and Osamu sighed loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired and ready to sleep now lol. Watch me giving up on life


	8. Dateko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dateko's princes and their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired. It's like 11.55 pm in Germany and I need to go to work tomorrow.   
> Oh. And i fell asleep at work today. I'm so good.

"I really want to travel to Shiratorizawa."said the youngest prince of Dateko to his father.  
The king looked at him and sighed.  
"Kanji. They don't like us."answered the adult and Kanji looked sad.  
"Pleassseeee! I want to see Tsutomu again!"explained Kanji.  
The king shook his head slightly.  
"I'm sure you'll see him soon."said the King with a calm voice.  
Kanji looked disappointed and went out to the library in the castle.  
He didn't like reading but they had a librarian who's son was Kanji's best friend.

Kanji stepped into the library and looked around.  
"Kōsuke!"said Kanji loudly as he saw his best friend.  
The black haired boy turned around, smiled and said,"Kanji!"  
The prince walked towards him and hugged him tightly.  
"How are you?"asked Kanji and let go of his best friend.  
"I'm totally fine! How are you?"asked the shorter boy back.  
"Well. I'm a little sad. My father said that I can't go to Shiratorizawa!"explained the Prince and looked sad.

"That's fine! I'll cheer you up!"said Kōsuke smiling softly.  
The taller boys face lit up and he nodded very fast.  
"Great! Wait! I'll go and find a book for us!"said the shorter boy and started to search a book!  
Kanji sat down on the ground next to a window and looked outside.  
The castle was surrounded by a cute village and their walls.  
Dateko was famous for their places to live. They built every village and city between mountains, in a valley, and they close the gaps with high walls.

"I found a good one!"said Kōsuke while sitting down next to his best friend.  
"What is it about?"asked Kanji and looked at the black haired boy.  
"Well. It's about a boy who lives in the woods with his family. But they get attacked which leads to them splitting up!"explained Kōsuke and Kanji smiled happily.  
"Read it to me!"said Kanji and leaned against the wall while his best friend nodded slightly.  
Kōsuke started to read and Kanji listened happily.

The time flew by and they finished five chapters.  
One of the guards came in and spotted the Prince and the librarians son.  
He went to get the librarian and the king who were good friends too.  
They went to the library and saw the two boys asleep, holding each other with a smile.

"...and that's when I ran away! Isn't that funny?"asked Kenji while leaning forward to look into his fiance's face. Takanobu nodded slightly and looked back at him.  
"Well. I love to annoy your cousins fiance!"said Kenji happily.  
Takanobu nodded again, not knowing what to say.  
Kenji smiled and gave him a short kiss.  
"When will we see them again?"asked the shorter boy.  
Takanobu shrugged slightly and watched as his fiance's face turned disappointed.  
"Fine.. I'll go and ask your father about it."said Kenji and stood up.

Takanobu grabbed his wrist loosely and mumbled,"Don't. Stay."  
Kenji smiled slightly and said,"Right right. Sorry. I'll stay."  
The taller boy smiled a little and Kenji sat back down.  
"You should talk more often. I love your voice."mumbled Kenji and leaned against the taller boy.  
The Prince nodded slightly and looked away.  
He knew that his fiance loved to hear his voice but he was not only shy but also insecure about his voice.  
The shorter boy started to talk about the weather and Takanobu listened.

Kenji stopped talking after a while and watched a few clouds through the window.  
He closed his eyes slowly and wrapped his arms around his Fiance.  
They both stayed silent and enjoyed each other's company.  
"Should I tell you something Takanobu?"asked Kenji and looked up at the other boy.  
The Prince nodded slightly and looked into his eyes.  
Kenji smiled and said,"I really love you."

Takanobu didn't respond, he just smiled and nodded happily.  
Kenji rested his head against the others chest and closed his eyes completely.  
He slowly fell asleep in his fiance's arms.  
The prince watched him and sighed quietly.

And Prince Kaname was stressed about something.  
He was trying to read a book but there was always someone who wanted to talk to the prince.  
Kaname closed his book and looked up to his father.  
"How can I help you?"asked the Prince and put the book away.  
"Do you know where your fiance is?"asked the older male back and his son shook his head.  
"Why are you asking? I thought he was with you.."mumbled the Prince and stood up.

,,He was with me but he suddenly remembered something!"explained the king and watched as his son walked towards the door.  
"I'll search and ask him."answered the Prince before leaving his room.  
He looked into every room but couldn't find his fiance.  
Kaname gave up after two hours of searching.  
He went back to his room and sat down on the bed.

The prince looked over to his book and picked it up.  
He opened the last page that he was on when suddenly the door opened.  
His fiance stepped in and looked at Kaname.  
"Where were you? I searched everywhere..."mumbled the Prince and put the book away again.  
"I had to pick something up."said the taller male and shrugged slightly.  
Kaname nodded and sighed quietly.  
"No for real. I was really worried that something happened to you!"said the Prince and stood up.

Yasushi smiled slightly and said,"That's nice but there is no reason to be worried."  
"I'm not worried anymore. I was. A little time ago."mumbled the Prince back and leaned against the wall.  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to get something for you."explained Yasushi.  
Kaname nodded silently and asked,"And? Did you get it?"  
Yasushi smiled and nodded.  
"Well.. okay. But don't disappear ever again.."mumbled Kaname and looked into Yasushi's Eyes.  
"I promise I'll tell you where I'm going for the next time." promised the taller male smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kill me.


	9. Nohebi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Suguru's life is really easy going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I have a new phone because I broke my old one. It's kinda weird to write with this phone but I'll get used to it haha. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual because I don't have any idea how to write about Nohebi haha.
> 
> Oh yeah. And this chapter is pretty bad lol

The sun slowly came up and light came through the window from Nohebi's castle.  
Suguru opened his eyes, growling because the sun shone into his face.  
he looked over to his mirror and sighed in relief.  
"Still prettier than rooster-head Tetsuro."mumbled Suguru smiling at himself. A soft knock on the door stopped him from spending all his attention on the mirror.  
"Come in."said the Prince and his mother stepped into the room.  
"What is it?"asked Suguru and leaned against the wall behind his bed.

"Your father and I have to leave the island for a few days. Not long but.. do you think that you can be alone for a short time?"asked his mother and the prince laughed. "I'm not a child anymore mother. I'll be fine."answered the prince and smiled slightly. The queen smiled realived and said,"I am so glad Suguru. You are already so grown up.." Her smile faded and she looked sad. "We all grow up. Don't we?"asked the Prince while getting up from his bed. "You're right. But you are my baby."whispered the Queen. Suguru walked towards her, softly pulling her into a hug. "It's alright. Don't worry Mother."said the Prince softly. They let go of each other and the queen went out of the room. Suguru sighed and started to change into his daily cloths. He left the room, walking towards the Dining room and humming a song. His eyes were glued to the ground which made him walk against one of the guards who immediately apologized. "It's fine. That was my fault."answered the Prince and bowed slightly before continuing his small walk to the dining room.

He reached the dining room and went inside, seeing his parents already started to eat.  
"Good morning Suguru."greeted the King and his Son smiled slightly. The Prince sat down and they started to talk a little bit until the Prince went out for his daily walk. He passed a few guards and maids on his way out. It was warm and the sky was cloudless. The sun shone down on the island and the surrounding ocean. Suguru left the castle ground and walked towards the small village near the castle. A few people greeted him, stopping their work just to look at their prince. And the prince greeted them back with a smile. Suguru reached the village and People immediately started to stare at him. It wasn't because they didn't see him often but because they were still happy to see him. He looked around the village and spotted a little snake near the beach. The Prince stopped, looked at the snake again and walked towards it. He kneeled down next to it but it crawled away immediately. Suguru sighed quietly and stood up again. His eyes went over to the ocean, making him watch the high waves. "What a beautiful day.."mumbled the prince smiling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I to stupid to make my own chapter look good? Yes.  
> Am I sad again? Definitely.  
> Do I care about that? Not really.
> 
> THIS LITERALLY SUCKS SO MUCH!!


	10. Johzenji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuji is a crazy prince.. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy and stupid. This chapter is probably shorter because it's only one kingdom.  
> Annnndd it's like 3 am right now lol.

Getting up was never a problem for the Prince. He loved starting a day, he loved living a day and he loved to end a day.  
His day started with an breakfast and he later on went out to visit a big forest in the middle of the island. He met a few people on his way to the forest and stopped to talk with them. Johzenji's people always felt like they were friends with the Prince.

Yuuji's walk to the forest took him 20 minutes.  
He watched the trees and animal's that he saw.  
The prince wanted to go into the forest really badly but he knew that his parents would get mad.  
His parents always got mad if it had something to do with the forest.  
But the Prince didn't see any reason why.

He shrugged and walked into the forest.  
The only sounds were the animal's and his steps.  
He looked around and spotted a little lake that he approached with a big smile on his face.  
"Pretty cold huh.."mumbled Yuuji to himself while his hand was in the water.

The boy shrugged again before taking off his shoes.  
The cold water made him shiver slightly but he still dipped his feet into the water.  
A sigh left his mouth and he laid back.  
His eyes closed slowly causing him to fall asleep really soon.

The sun was already setting when he woke up.  
He slowly got up before putting his shoes back on and walking back to the castle.  
Yuuji walked into the castle and the first thing he heard was a maid running away to tell his parents that he was back.   
The prince waited until his mother showed up to tell him that he shouldn't disappear for such a long time.

He agreed with everything she said because he really wanted to go to his room.   
But the queen couldn't stop talking about how important it was to stay in the castle as much as possible if anything happens.  
She talked about a lot of things for an hour before he could finally go to his room.

His room was a comfortable big room with a big bed, a desk, a chair, a mirror and many more things.  
He laid down on his bed and sighed.  
"Beeing an only child really sucks.."said the Prince to himself before hugging his pillow really tightly.

His eyes landed on the window and he watched the sun going down, meeting the ocean.   
Johzenji was a warm Kingdom.   
They have a lot of different animals and flowers.   
The weather was almost always good and sunny and the temperatures were always pretty high.

Johzenji's people were already used to the heat and so was their prince.   
Yuuji sat back up and threw his pillow away.   
"God.. I'm so bored!"said the Prince and rolled out of his bed.   
He stayed on the ground and smiled slightly.

His eyes closed again and he slowly drifted off to sleep again.   
He sighed quietly while trying to reach his pillow but gave up just a few minutes later.   
The Prince started to sleep again and dreamed of a lot of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm lazy and tired as fuck. Buuut I'm going back to school on Monday.  
> Some people say that the government may says that all the schools need to close again soon. I don't want that haha.
> 
> Oh. And I'm sorry for the many mistakes. I'm to tired to think.


	11. Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno's royals aren't just nice but also really chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Karasuno isn't my favorite team and I don't love all of the characters. But that doesn't stop me from writing about them!

Prince Shoyo hated waking up to late. Not only does that mean that he has to eat alone but he also missed the morning walk with his siblings. And that's why he was a little mad. He looked really angry while staring out of the window. "Shoyo! You finally woke up!"said Koushi as he entered the room. The younger Prince turned around, a big smile now on his face. "Yup! Why didn't you wake me up Koushi?",asked Shoyo with a sad look. The older Prince was quiet for a while before saying:"I didn't go on a walk today."

The orange-haired Prince jumped up and walked towards his older brother.  
"What did you do? Did you meet up with someone?"asked Shoyo curious with excitement burning in his eyes.  
Koushi laughed, turned around and left the room.  
Shoyo followed him with a confused expression.  
"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"said Shoyo again and again while following his brother.

"Noo! Stop it Shoyo!"answered Koushi while laughing.   
The younger Prince pouted slightly and stopped following his brother.  
Koushi turned around, looking at him confused.   
"What's wrong Shoyo?",asked Koushi and Shoyo shook his head.   
"I want to know what you did today."  
Both princes looked at each other and suddenly started to laugh.

"God Sho. You are so sweet. Let's go. I'll show you were i was."said Koushi and dragged the younger boy with him.   
Shoyo followed him with a big smile.   
They walked through the big castle and the garden until they reached the gate.   
The princes walked through the gate, through the village and into the forest.

The orange haired prince looked around with an excited expression.   
They left the path, jumped over bushes and finally reached a small lake.   
A few small and big animals swam through the lake, birds sat on the trees around the lake and a small deer stood near the lake.   
Shoyo was shocked and fascinated.   
"Oh wow!"said Shoyo and jumped around.

The Sugawara Brothers enjoyed their day at the lake while the Sawamura Siblings had to spend a boring day in the castle.   
The youngest Sawamura Child, Tobio, was sitting in his room, trying to read a book.   
Reading wasn't something that he was good at.  
He pouted a little and closed his book.

His father said that he has to read a whole book this week but he really didn't want to.   
Tobio stood up and left his room to find his brother rolling on the floor, their mother yelling at him to stop acting like a little child.   
The youngest prince immediately left the hallway and searched for his oldest brother.   
'He is probably in the Library.'thought the boy and went downstairs.

He opened the door to the library, immediately spotting his brother.   
"Daichi."said the boy and went over to the older prince.   
Daichi looked up, smiling softly at the younger boy.   
Tobio sat down next to him, taking a glance at the book in his brothers hand.   
"What are you reading?"asked Tobio curious and laid his head on Daichi's Shoulder.

"It's grandfather's dairy."answered the older Prince and Tobio's eyes lit up.   
"Sounds better than the book that father gave me."said the younger boy with a small pout.   
"Yeah. Right. You should continue the book. Father will be angry if you don't finish it soon."said Daichi.   
"It's boring. I don't like it. Can i read grandfather's diary with you?"asked Tobio and Daichi agreed.

They continued the book until their third brother stormed into the room.   
"Yuu! I told you to stop running into the library like that!"said Daichi and looked a little angry.  
The second youngest prince just laughed and sat down with the other two boys.   
Tobio watched as his oldest brother scolded his other brother.   
He took the book away from Daichi and continued the book.   
The older princes looked confused at their younger brother and started to laugh really happily.

Meanwhile the Yamaguchi Brothers were on their way through the forest in their familys kingdom.   
The sun shone down on the kingdom but the leaves protected the boys and the guards from the hot sun.   
They went to a small river where the princes used to play as kids.   
The younger Prince, Tadashi, jumped down from his horse as soon as they reached the river.

He ran towards it and stopped, turning around to his brother.   
Chikara got off the horse and a guard tied the horses to a tree.   
The older prince walked over to his brother and smiled softly.   
One of the guards walked over to them and said:"Prince Chikara, Prince Tadashi. Please be careful if you go into the river."   
Tadashi smiled and removed his shoes.

The boy sat down and put his feet into the cold water.   
Chikara turned to the guard, smiled and answered:"Don't worry about us Asahi. We will be fine."  
Asahi nodded, going back to the other guards to make sure that the princes are not in danger.   
Chikara sat down next to his brother and removed his shoes as well.   
"It's nice to be here again."said Tadashi and smiled sweetly.

Chikara dipped his feet into the cold water and shivered.   
"You're right. But it wasn't that cold back then or am i wrong?"asked Chikara and his brother giggled.   
"It's as cold as always Chikara. You're just not used to the cold water anymore."mumbled Tadashi and laid down in the grass, his feet never leaving the water.

Chikara hummed slightly and looked around, remembering some childhood memories of himself and Tadashi.   
"How's it going with Kei?"asked Chikara out of nowhere and looked at his brother who slowly turned into a deep red.   
"Shut up. You know that he still rejects me. Like always."said Tadashi with an annoyed expression.

His brother laughed and shrugged.   
"I told you. He will never fall in love with you. But thats not your fault. He is just emotionless."mumbled Chikara softly.   
"I'll make him feel something. No matter how long it'll take me Chikara."said Tadashi with a serious expression.   
Chikara hummed slightly and said:"Whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a really messy chapter but i really want to write the actual storyline. JUST A FEW MORE!!


	12. Shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiratorizawa's princes lifes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. But my english sucks right now. ಠ_ಠ

Prince Wakatoshi sat in his chair and listened to the adults and their talk.  
He enjoyed the discussions that they had.  
The only thing that bothered him was that both Kenjiro and Tsutomu weren't allowed to take part in the meeting but the Prince would never say that out loud.  
The king sat down next to him and said:"You can go to your room Wakatoshi. I think the next few things won't be important for you."

The Prince nodded and got up.  
His room was on the other side of the castle which meant that it would take some time to get there.  
Wakatoshi decided that it was to early to sleep and went to the castles garden.  
He sat down on a wooden bench.  
The boy closed his eyes, relaxing slightly.  
"Sitting alone in the dark is really dangerous, your highness."said a calming voice which made the Prince open his eyes.

He looked at the castle's doctor.  
"Jin. Being alone in the dark as an omega is also really dangerous."answered the Prince, making the doctor chuckle.  
Jin sat down next to the Prince and mumbled:"It's alright. I saw you through a window and decided that i shouldn't leave you alone."  
The prince looked confused.  
"I'm an alpha. I don't need an omega to look after me."

Jin shrugged.  
"You're a prince. Not everyone loves your family."said Jin with a serious expression.  
Wakatoshi didn't answer.  
He knew exactly that Jin was right.  
Not everyone liked the royal family. Shiratorizawa had lots of problems with their people.  
"Jin. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."  
The young doctor smiled slightly. 

"I'm not afraid of anything. My husband is a knight."spoke the doctor softly.  
Wakatoshi's eyes wandered down onto the shorter males stomach.  
"How long will it take until the baby is here?"asked the prince quietly.  
"Just a few more weeks i guess. Say Wakatoshi. Is there someone that you like?"asked Jin softly.  
The prince looked into his eyes slightly confused. 

"Of course. I like my father, you, Reon, Tsutomu, Kenjiro and probably the baby."answered the Prince and looked at Jin's belly again.  
The doctor laughed.  
"No. Not that. Do you like someone the way that i like Reon?"asked Jin again.  
"No. I don't fall in love Jin. I'll marry someone to help my kingdom. I'll marry for the benefits."said the Prince with a serious expression. 

Jin watched him, his face expressing his concern.  
"You shouldn't think about the kingdom all t-"started Jin but was cut off.  
"Jin! There you are! You shouldn't be out in the cold right now!"said a male who came towards them.  
"Good evening Reon."greeted the Prince the knight.  
Reon stopped and bowed.  
"Good evening your highness."answered the Knight. 

"Your omega is really stubborn Reon."said Wakatoshi with a slight smile.  
Reon grinned and answered:"Of course he is. He wants to take care of you. That's how omegas are."  
"I'm not a child."Wakatoshi mumbled and looked at Jin.  
The doctor nodded and said:"But you still need someone to look after you. You're to careless."

Reon laughed about his husband and Wakatoshi was confused.  
"We should go inside now. I don't want anything to happen to Jin or the baby."said Wakatoshi and stood up.  
Jin chuckled and stoop up as well.  
"You're to cute Wakatoshi."said Jin softly and walked back inside the castle.  
Reon turned to Wakatoshi and mumbled:"You'll find someone soon."  
Wakatoshi watched the knight walking into the castle and sighed. 

The sun came up on the next morning, shining into Prince Kenjiro's face.  
He opened his eyes, noticing that he didn't sleep in his room but in the library.  
Kenjiro looked down on his hand and saw that it was pale and a little blue.  
His head dropped on the table again and he closed his eyes again.  
A guard came through the door and sighed relieved as soon as he saw the prince.  
The man ran towards him and started to shake him lightly. 

Kenjiro opened his eyes, looking up to the man.  
"What do you want?"asked the Prince annoyed and stood up.  
"Your father is searching for you, your highness."said the guard and bowed.  
Kenjiro sighed annoyed before leaving the library.  
He went to the dining room and walked in.  
"Father. Do you need anything?" asked the Prince and looked at his father. 

The king shook his head and answered:"I just wanted to know where you are."  
Kenjiro nodded and sat down next to his younger brother.  
Tsutomu looked at him, eyes sparkling and a smile on the lips.  
"Good Morning Kenjiro."whispered the black haired boy.  
Kenjiro nodded slightly, not wanting to talk to him. 

The younger Prince watched his older brother for a short time before turning his attention back to their father and Stepmother.  
The family didn't talk much, they never did.  
Kenjiro was happy when the breakfast finally ended.  
He went to the stables and stroke his horse. 

"Kenjiro!"yelled Tsutomu and walked into the Stable.  
His older brother looked at him, starting to get mad.  
"What do you want Tsu?"asked Kenjiro and tried to stay nice.  
"Let's go to the village!"said Tsutomu and smiled.  
Kenjiro disagreed but somehow went to the village 20 Minutes later.

The princes rode their horses and watched the people.  
Four guards were right behind them, making sure that nothing happened to the royals.  
Tsutomu stopped infront of a small bakery.  
"Look! Doesn't that bakery looks just really nice?"asked Tsutomu and got off the horse.  
Kenjiro got off too and one guard took the reins.  
"Please wait. I'll go and announce your presence."said the other guard and went inside. 

Kenjiro rolled his eyes while Tsutomu hummed slightly.  
"Let's go inside now."said Kenjiro and dragged Tsutomu inside.  
A woman stood behind the counter, a young girl sat in the corner with her dolls and voices came out of the back.  
"Bow down and greet the royals!"said one of the guards, his eyes burning up with hatred.  
The woman bowed down but the young girl continued playing with her dolls.

Kenjiro looked over to her, not really bothered by the fact that the girl didn't bow but one of the guards clearly was.  
He walked over to the girl and kicked the doll away.  
"I said bow down!"said the Guard angry.  
The girl looked at her doll before starting to cry.  
The man looked down at her before kicking her.  
"Useless."said the guard before walking back to the others. 

The woman looked to the girl, her eyes filled with sadness and anger.  
"Apologize."said Kenjiro, not looking at anyone.  
"My deepe-"began the woman but she was interrupted.  
"Not you."mumbled Kenjiro and looked at the guard.  
"But your Highness. This girl didn't bow down."defended the Guard himself.  
"That's a child. I don't care if she bows or not. And neither does Tsutomu."mumbled Kenjiro angry. 

His younger brother hummed slightly before walking to the girl and kneeling down.  
Tsutomu patted her head softly and whispered:"I'm sorry."  
He looked back to his brother and the guards, the aggressive one apologizing to the woman.  
"We should go now."said Kenjiro before walking out.  
Tsutomu stood up, smiling at the woman and followed his brother. 

They got on their horses and rode back to the castle.  
"I can't believe it. I'm so mad right now."mumbled Kenjiro and looked at Tsutomu.  
"Mhm. Me too. She was a really sweet girl. Right?"asked Tsutomu with a smile.  
His older brother watched him and shrugged.  
"Whatever."mumbled Kenjiro and looked away.  
Tsutomu smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	13. Fukurodani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Bokuto being Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is a cutie and i absolutely love him :))
> 
> BTW! I uploaded a OS :) its cute. I guess

Bokuto sat down on the wooden bench in the forest near the small castle where his best friend lives. "Prince Bokuto? What are you doing here?"asked a young Guard who was looking for enemies in the forest. The prince looked up, smiled and said:"I'm waiting for Lord Akinori." The Guard nodded before he bowed and walked away. Koutaro watched him with a small sighed. "You were waiting for me?"Akinori asked while he walked up to Bokuto.

"Of course! We wanted to go out for a walk! Remember?",answered the crown prince.  
"That's why I'm here, Idiot."said Konoha with a soft smile.  
Koutaro started to laugh loudly and stood up.  
They walked through the forest while talking about different people and other kingdoms.  
"Say Kou. Is there someone you like?"asked Akinori with a grin.  
"No! There is no one Aki.",answered Koutaro and shook his head. The shorter boy laughed.

"Do you like someone Aki?",asked Bokuto now.  
The young lord looked at him with a slight blush.  
"Actually.. I do.",mumbled Akinori with a smile.  
Koutaro stopped and jumped up and down.  
"Really?! Who is it?!",asked Koutaro excited  
"Its the son of a farmer. He is actually really cute."answered Konoha.

His best friend smiled happily.  
"You have to introduce me to him! Pleaaaaaseeee!"pleaded Bokuto and Konoha smiled.  
"Alright. I actually wanted to do that today."mumbled Konoha.  
Bokuto smiled happily and dragges Konoha along the trail.  
"Where does he live?!"asked Bokuto.  
"You know the village that is behind this forest? He lives behind that village."explained Konoha.

Bokuto smiled and started to run.  
"Wha- BOKUTO! WAIT!"screamed Konoha and ran after him.  
The young males ran through the forest and the village.  
People watched them confused.  
The prince slowed down as soon as they arrived at the end of the village.  
Konoha started to gasp for air.  
"Where is heee?!"asked Bokuto excited.  
The shorter male sighed and dragged Bokuto with him.

They walked for 5 minutes until they reached a rather big farm.  
A few animals where on the meadows.  
The farm had a big barn and a big house.  
A small fountain with a bucket stood in the middle.  
Konoha stopped dragging Bokuto and walked towards the house.  
He knocked on the door and a lady opened it.  
Her face softened and she bowed down.  
"My lord. Its a pleasure to see you again."said the woman.

"It's alright. I wanted your son to meet my best friend."explained Konoha and pointed towards Bokuto who slowly walked towards them.  
The woman bowed down even more.  
"The Prince! It's such a honor to have you here."said the woman.  
Bokuto smiled and bowed as well.  
"The pleasure is mine!"said Bokuto happily.  
Both stopped to bow and the woman looked at Konoha.  
"Haruki is at the field with Keiji."explained the woman and Konoha smiled.

"Thank you. I hope I'll see you again."mumbled Konoha and bowed before going away.  
Bokuto followed him.  
They walked towards a big cornfield.  
Bokuto saw two people at the field, talking to each other.  
"So. Who is your lover?"asked Bokuto.  
Konoha looked at him.  
"He's not my lover. Yet. But the shorter one. The other one is his best friend, Keiji."answered Konoha softly.

The other two boys noticed them and Komi waved happily.  
"Akinori! It's so nice that you are back!"said the shorter boy and Konoha smiled.  
"It's good to see you too Haruki. And you too Keiji."said Konoha softly.  
Akaashi nodded slighty.  
"I want you to meet my best friend. This is Koutaro. The Prince."introduced Konoha his best friend.

Keiji and Haruki bowed down and Bokuto laughed.  
"No need to bow! I'm just a normal boy!"said the prince happily.  
"You're a prince.."mumbled Keiji and looked at Koutaro.  
Both of the boys looked into each others eyes.  
Koutaro drowned in Keiji's blue eyes, feeling like a child, slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the sea.  
Keiji thought that he would fall into honey, making everything smell so sweet.

Konoha and Komi watched their best friends and laughed quietly.  
Bokuto shook his head slightly and looked away, a small blush spreading over his cheeks.  
Keiji looked at the ground with a shy smile.  
"What are you two doing now?"asked Konoha.  
"I have to take care of the pigs now. Keiji wanted to help me."said Konoha.  
"Oh! Let's help too Aki!"said Bokuto and smiled.  
Konoha agreed.

"Oh no. You're both royal. Please don't help us."said Komi softly.  
Konoha and Bokuto looked disappointed.  
"Alright. We won't help. But we want to stay."said Konoha with a serious expression.  
Komi nodded and Akaashi shrugged slightly.  
The four boys walked to the pigs.  
Akaashi and Komi started to feed the pigs while the other two boys sat on the hay.  
"They are really interesting."mumbled Bokuto and Konoha hummed.

Both of them continued to watch the other boys with the work.  
It took them around 2 hours until they left the barn again.  
Konoha walked next to Komi, talking to him about the farm.  
Bokuto and Akaashi walked behind them, none of them saying anything to each other.  
Akaashi was deep in thoughts while Bokuto admired Akaashi's Beauty.

They sat down on the fences for the horses.  
Bokuto had a few problems with his balance but Akaashi helped him.  
The hot sun shown down on them, making it quite hot.  
Komi talked about two horses that walked by every few minutes.  
And the Prince tried really hard to listen but he was distracted. Distracted by Akaashi.

He told himself that he would write a letter to his other best friend that night.  
Bokuto actually did.  
He sat at his desk, writing the letter and explaining why he thought that Akaashi was beautiful.  
The prince wrote for more than two hours until he was satisfied with his words and perfect descriptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I feel absolutely weird haha. Idk why.  
> But my school closed and i feel alone already :(


	14. Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma receives good news but they are worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make a Christmas chapter! And i will. Because i adore christmas and i need to be happy again :')

"You don't have to be afraid. We are strong. Stronger than them."said Tetsuro and looked at his younger brother.  
Yuuki sighed.  
"We don't know that. We don't know anything about them."answered the younger prince.  
"We don't. But don't forget that we aren't alone. We have Fukurodani too."said Tetsuro softly.

His brother sighed, looking down at the roof of the Palast.  
"A war is nothing easy. People die and kill. It's one of the worst things that can happen."said Yuuki quietly.  
"You would stay here Yuuki. You're an Omega."answered Tetsuro.  
The younger prince got up from the window seat.  
"I know. But i dont want our people to die. And i don't want them to kill."whispered Yuuki sadly. 

Tetsuro watched him with a sigh.  
"You're too nice. You could die if they wouldn't fight for our country."answered Tetsuro and stood up as well.  
They looked into each others eyes before going down the stairs of the tower.  
Yuuki held on to his brothers arm for safety. 

The princes walked through the Palast while they talked about their father.  
Suddenly a young male jumped in front of them.  
"Prince Tetsuro! Prince Yuuki! Good evening!"greeted the young guard them.  
"Good evening Sou."answered Tetsuro and Yuuki blushed slightly.  
Tetsuro looked at his younger brother and laughed slightly. 

"The king is asking for your presence!"said Inuoka a little too loud, making Yuuki jump slightly and Tetsuro laugh.  
"well. Thank you."answered Tetsuro and bowed slightly before dragging his brother along the hall.  
Yuuki looked up to his brother and asked,"Do you know what father wants?"  
Tetsuro shook his head and the boys stepped into the throne room. 

"Good Evening you two."said the King and stood up.  
The princes bowed slightly.  
"What is it father?"asked Yuuki.  
"We got a message. We'll see the other kingdoms soon."explained the King.  
His sons looked at each other with confused expressions.  
"We got a letter from Dateko. One of the princes is getting married in two weeks."explained the King.  
"Are the Haiba and Yaku Families coming too?"asked Tetsuro.  
The king nodded. 

"A wedding? How interesting."said Prince Morisuke to his father who sat across from him.  
He looked at the letter his father gave him and sighed.  
"Morisuke. I know that you are worried because we are on the edge of a war right now but going to this wedding may help. We could make an alliance with Dateko. You know that they'll make the prince and his fiancé the rulers of the kingdom as soon as they're married."said the King with a soft expression. 

"Yes. That's right father. But leaving our people alone while we visit the wedding feels so wrong."mumbled the Prince with a frown.  
His father stared at him.  
"You think about our people a lot. I'm impressed. You'll be a good ruler one day."said the King and stood up.  
"Father. I don't want to think of that now. You are the king. The king that everyone respects. Our people trust you. And they know that we are so close to a war. You can't leave them alone. We can't."answered Morisuke and stood up as well.  
They looked at each other.  
A soft smile appeared on the kings face.

"Morisuke. You are right. I can't leave them alone. So please. Go with your mother. I'll stay here. The people will feel safe. And i don't have to worry about your or your mothers safety."said the king with a small nod.  
Morisuke looked at him with a worried expression.  
"Father. This seems like an good way to fix our problem but I'm afraid that i can't do that."answered the Prince quietly.  
"You wont be alone. The Kuroo Family will be there. And the Haiba family will be too. You'll solve this problem together with them and make Nekoma proud and safe. I trust you with my life Morisuke. And our people too."

Kenma listened to the king who explained everything to him and the royal kids.  
He looked over to Lev who looked really excited and then to Alisa who looked just like Lev.  
A soft sigh escaped his lips.  
"Kenma? Is everything alright?"asked the King with a soft expression.  
The young male nodded slightly with a tired smile.  
"Everything is good. But I'm a little worried because of the wedding that you want us to attend."answered Kenma 

Lev and Alisa looked at each other with confused expressions.  
"Why?"asked Lev.  
Kenma sighed slightly.  
"Lev. Nekoma will probably be stuck in a war soon. A wedding is really nice but leaving the citizens alone is not alright."explained Kenma.  
The king agreed quietly and thought about Kenma's words for a second. 

Everyone knew that Kenma was really intelligent and able to find a lot of answers to different and complicated questions.  
Kenma watched the king for a moment before he turned to look out of the window.  
A few snowflakes were falling down.  
It was cold outside.  
"Kenma. You're right."

All of the three kids looked at the King.  
"But father. Not attending would seems so mean."said Alisa softly and her real brother agreed.  
Kenma watched the siblings carefully.  
A sigh escaped the Kings lips.  
"I'm going to write letters to the Yaku and Kuroo families."mumbled the King and got up.  
Lev, Alisa and Kenma stood up as well.  
"You can go now. Thank you."said the King and turned to the window. 

Kenma bowed slightly and left the room, his, not blood related, siblings followed him.  
"Ahh man. This is a really hard situation."said Lev with a stressed face.  
Alisa agreed with him and they looked at Kenma.  
The boy stared at his hands with a calm expression.

"I'm sure your father will stay here. And we'll have to go alone."said Kenma and looked at the others.  
"Our father? But he is your father too Kenma."said Lev with a serious expression.  
Kenma blushed slightly and nodded.  
"Whatever. We'll go alone. I'm sure."said Kenma and sighed.  
This will be stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I really need some good fanfiction. If someone is reading this: please let me know if you know any :(  
> Oh yes. And i only have to write about Seijoh before starting the actual storylines! But I'll make a Christmas chapter first!
> 
> Oh yeah! And i just watched the last episode of season four. My heart is still pounding so hard and i cried lol. 
> 
> See y'all next week!


	15. Christmas Special pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would the ships do on christmas if they would be together already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a part of the original storyline. But its christmas and i'm in my christmas mood visdwhgrwog  
> I hope everyone who celebrates it has a beautiful Christmas and gets nice presents! And i hope everyone who doesn't celebrate it has a good day! :)

𝕊𝕖𝕚𝕛𝕠𝕙

"It's pretty cold. Isn't it?"asked the taller male and turned to the other male.  
Akira nodded slightly, a small smile forming on his lips.  
Yuutaro sat down next to him and they continued to watch a few children play.  
They were in the village, watching the children play around together with their own children. 

"Say. Akira? Are you cold?"asked Yuutaro and looked at the younger male.  
The younger Prince hummed slightly and leaned against his husband.  
They locked eye contact and smiled.  
Yuutaro pressed a soft kiss on Akira's forehead.  
Akira pressed himself against Yuutaro with a tired smile.  
The older man took of his coat and laid it around his husband's shoulders.

A young girl stopped infront of them.  
"Ah! Merry christmas King Yuutaro! Merry Christmas Queen Akira!"said the Girl and bowed with a cute smile.  
Yuutaro smiled softly.  
"Merry Christmas to you too."mumbled Akira.  
"Do you want to play with us?"asked the Girl with a big, happy smile.  
The royals looked at each other and Akira nodded.  
His husband was confused, Akira was never someone who wanted to play around or move without a good reason.

The girl jumped happily and ran back to the other kids.  
"Are you sure y-"  
"I want to play with them. Right now."said Akira and stood up, Yuutaro's coat still around his shoulders.  
The boy walked to the children and listened to them while they explained the game.  
Yuutaro stood up as well and walked over to them.  
"Let's play hide and seek Yuutaro."said Akira.  
"I want to search!"said one boy and grinned.

All of them agreed and ran away.  
Yuutaro and Akira sat behind a small house and smiled.  
"Merry Christmas Yuutaro."mumbled Akira and kissed him.

"No No. You have to put this here!"  
"Hmhmhmmmm!"  
"Hey! I wanted to put it there!"  
A small giggle escaped Tooru's mouth and he leaned against his husband.  
"They're so sweet. Aren't they?"asked Hajime with a soft smile on his face.  
His husband hummed as a small reply.  
"Daddy! She says that my side doesn't look good!"yelled the young boy and turned to look at his father. 

"It looks great!"answered Hajime with a smile.  
"Sweetheart. Leave your brother alone and continue with your side!"said Tooru and laughed slightly.  
The girl huffed softly and continued to hang up the decorations.  
A small giggle echoed through the hall and everyone looked at the youngest child.  
She sat on the ground, decorating the lower parts of the tree. 

"Oh! Your part looks great!"said the older girl with a big smile.  
The girls brother nodded and watched his sisters.  
"Hmhmhmhmmm!"hummed the youngest child with a small smile.  
She stuck out her tongue, making a concentrated face.  
Tooru smiled happily, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. 

"Mommy! Daddy! What do you want for Christmas this year?"asked the Boy and walked up the stairs to his parents.  
Hajime bend down and picked him up.  
"I don't know."said Hajime with a soft smile.  
"Well. I don't have anything that i want. I already have everything that i need to be happy."answered Tooru.  
The young prince looked confused, his eyes pressed close slightly.  
"But what does that mean?"asked the young boy confused. 

"Hm.. Well. I have everything. Your father is with me everyday. You and your sisters are with me. We have a beautiful and strong kingdom and our whole family is healthy."explained Tooru and smiled.  
"Ah.. That's good Mommy! I have to make our tree pretty now! Please let me go Daddy."said the boy and Hajime sat him down.  
The adults watched their son run back to his sisters.  
"Tooru. Do you think he understood it?"  
"Maybe. He is really intelligent Hajime."  
They looked at each other and smiled. 

"Ahh. It's so nice outside."said the black haired male with a soft sigh.  
Takahiro looked at the other male with a soft smile.  
"Yes. I totally agree. And it's nice that your parents take care of the children right now."said Takahiro, their hands were intertwined and he squeezed his husband's hand softly.  
Issei nodded slightly and looked around in the castles garden. 

"We shouldn't spend the whole day here even if it is nice. Our children probably don't want to stay with their grandparents for the whole day." mumbled Issei and Takahiro hummed.  
"I know. But we still have time. They can play with your father right now."answered Takahiro with a soft smile.  
Issei agreed with a nod and started to smile really happy. 

"Time goes by so fast. I still remember when we were children. Hajime pushed Tooru into every bush. And Tooru cried so often."laughed Takahiro.  
"Oh but you cried too. Everytime we would leave you. You would cling to my arm and beg me to stay."reminded Issei his husband who blushed slightly.  
"But our children are the same. They always cling to you Issei."said Takahiro with a small laugh.

They stayed in the garden for another hour before they went back to the castle.  
A guard let them in and told them that the children and Issei's parents were in the dining hall.  
The two males walked into the room and the small girl dropped the blanket she held.  
"Daddy! Mommy!"yelled the girl and ran towards her parents.  
She hugged her fathers leg and giggled happily.  
A slightly younger boy followed after her. 

"Mommy.. Daddy.."mumbled the boy and hugged Takahiro.  
"Hey you two. Did you behave well for grandma and grandpa?"asked Takahiro and smiled.  
Both the children nodded really fast and Takahiro laughed.  
"You're good children."mumbled Issei and stroke his daughters head.  
"Come play with us!"said the Girl and pulled her brother back to their toys.  
Both Issei and Takahiro laughed softly. 

"Mommy! Look! Look! Isn't my necklace just beautiful?"asked the young boy and giggled.  
Shigeru leaned forward and smiled.  
"Beautiful. It suits you so well my beautiful prince."answered Shigeru.  
The boy jumped up and down before turning to her father.  
"Daddy? Isn't this a pretty necklace?"asked the boy happily.  
Kentarou watched his son and nodded slightly. 

The boy climbed into his father's lap and leaned against his chest.  
"Honey. You still have two presents left. From Uncle Tooru and Uncle Hajime. And from Uncle Akira and Uncle Yuutaro."said Shigeru and stroke his sons head.  
"But I'm so tired Mommy. Can Daddy do it for me?"asked the boy with a tired smile.  
Shigeru laughed slightly and nodded.  
He stood up and Kentarou watched him. 

Shigeru picked up both presents and walked back to his beloved ones.  
He handed Kentarou the presents.  
"Are you sure that Daddy should open them for you?"asked Shigeru and the boy nodded.  
The young prince turned around and watched his father holding the two presents.  
"Open them Daddy!"said the boy and yawned softly. 

Kentarou nodded slightly and loosened the ribbon.  
He opened the small bag and pulled a silk piece of clothes out.  
The boy watched it carefully and asked,"What's that?"  
Shigeru giggled softly.  
"It's a coat out of silk. Uncle Tooru wears them often."explained Shigeru and his son nodded before he pointed on the other present. 

His father opened the small bag and pulled out a necklace that matched with a small bracelet. A few diamonds were all over the jewelries.  
The boy giggled happily and looked at his presents a little longer before he fell asleep on his fathers lap.  
His parents brought him to bed and watched him sleep peacefully.  
"He's a real angel isn't he?"  
"Just like you...Shigeru."

𝕁𝕠𝕙𝕫𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕚

Yuuji dropped onto the sand and sighed.  
"Is everything alright?"asked his wife and sat down next to him.  
He looked at her and smiled.  
"Sure. Just tired."he answered and looked at the waves.  
They sat in silence for a few moments before he started to speak again. 

"I want to see snow next Christmas."said Yuuji with a sad smile.  
Hana watched him carefully and laughed.  
"Why didn't you say that earlier? We could have seen snow this year."laughed Hana sweetly.  
He blushed slightly.  
"Na. I had to play with the kids from the village this year. It was important."answered Yuuji and shook his head. 

They made eye contact and started to laugh.  
"Where do you want to go next Christmas?" asked the Woman and watched her husband.  
Yuuji leaned back, falling onto the sand.  
"I'd like to go to Itachiyama or Inarizaki. Its pretty cold there."answered Yuuji with a smile.  
Hana nodded slightly and laid down next to him.

He hummed slightly and watched the sky.  
"Actually. Let's stay here forever. It's nice. And calm."he said and Hana laughed.  
"You can decided that Yuuji."  
Yuuji looked at her, a grin spread on his face.  
"Let's stay here forever."he said and smiled.  
They looked at each other.  
"Alright. Whatever you want your highness."  
"Awh come on! Stop!"

𝕂𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕤𝕦𝕟𝕠

"No no. We don't start eating before the others arrive!"said Koushi and pulled his son away from the table.  
The boy giggled and ran away.  
"No baby! You still need to get dressed!"yelled Koushi and hurriee after him.  
Daichi sat on his chair, his daughter and younger son sitting on his lap.  
"Daddy? When will the others arrive?"asked the Girl with a curious smile. 

"I hope soon. Or your brother will kill us."answered her Dad with a smile.  
She hummed and looked at the candles.  
"Daddy..? Can you make the candles burn?"asked the youngest boy and looked up at his father.  
"Your sister wants to do that later with Mommy."answered Daichi and smiled.  
The boy hummed and closed his eyes. 

Koushi came back into the room, his son in his arms.  
"I caught him and he is dressed. Finally."said Koushi and smiled.  
He walked over to the others and smiled.  
"Mommy! Let's get the fire!"said their daughter happily.  
"Alright!"agreed Koushi and waited until his daughter climed down from Daichi's lap before he sat their other son next to his brother. 

Daichi watched his husband walk away with their daughter and a candle.  
"Mhmhmhmmmm! I want to play something!"said the older boy with a small pout.  
"Just wait a little longer.. The others will be here soon."mumbled his brother and Daichi nodded.  
Koushi and the young princess came back, the candle burned and was ready to make the other candles burn as well. 

All the candles burned when one of the guards stepped inside to announce that Shoyo, Tobio, Yuu, Asahi, Tadashi, Kei, Chikara, Ryuu, Hisashi and Kazuhito arrived.  
The children were excited and the princess and older prince jumped up to greet their guests.  
Both Koushi and Daichi looked at each other and laughed.  
Their guests and the children stepped in and they all greeted each other. 

They all ate together, telling storys about their significant other or children.  
All of them brought presents for the others.  
The children ran around, being happy and living their lives.  
Their parents sat in the dining hall, watching the children play.  
There was only one child that stayed with the adults, Daichi and Koushi's youngest son.  
The boy sat between his Father and his uncle Tobio. 

The time went by fast and soon all of the children were asleep in their parents laps.  
They all decided to stay the night and went to bed.  
Daichi and Koushi sat on their bed and Koushi sighed.  
"I love to see all of them."mumbled Koushi and his husband hummed.  
"Me too Koushi. Me too."

𝔻𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕜𝕠

A soft hum filled the room while the two children sat on the ground with different brushes and watercolors.  
Kaname watched his children with a soft smile, his eyes following the brush coloring the canvas.  
"Mommy? What do you think?"asked the Girl and turned around to face Kaname.  
"It looks great honey. Really great."answered Kaname softly. 

The boy looked at them, pouted and said,"But Mommy! Mine looks good too right?"  
Kaname laughed and nodded softly.  
"Of course."he said.  
"When is Daddy coming home? He promised to play in the snow with us!"said the Girl and looked to the window.  
"I hope soon. I want to go out too. But you two are really wild."answered Kaname. 

"No! Mommy! We'll behave well! Go out with us! Please!"pleaded the girl with big, puppy eyes.  
Kaname sighed and nodded slightly.  
The three stood outside 10 minutes later.  
Both children started to run around and play with the snow.  
The black haired male watched them with a soft smile. 

He flinched when two arms wrapped around him.  
"God! Don't scare me like that!"said Kaname and turned around to face his husband.  
"Sorry. I'm late. Your father wanted to talk with me."explained Yasushi.  
"On Christmas? Oh lord. Your children were really disappointed."said Kaname and laughed slightly.  
Yasushi hummed slightly and kissed him for a short second. 

"Daddy! There you are! Help us with our palast!"yelled the girl and jumped up and down.  
"I'm coming!"answered Yasushi and smiled.  
He let go of Kaname and walked over to the children.  
The three tried to build a small palast.  
Kaname watched them with a satisfied smile on his lips. 

"Agh! No! Father! Let me go!"yelled the boy and laughed.  
Takanobu looked at her, a really small smile on his face.  
He shook his head and the boy laughed more.  
"What are you two doing?"asked Kenji as soon as he entered the bedroom of their son.  
"Father is mean to me Mother! Please help me!"said the boy and laughed.

"Oh my. I can't help you with that! He is too strong for me!"laughed Kenji and smiled softly.  
"But-But! Today is- Today is christmas and- christmas and i want my presents!"said the boy between laughter.  
Takanobu put the boy back down who immediately ran towards his mother to hide behind his legs. 

"Pfft- you act really childish right now."said Kenji and picked his son up.  
"I know! But Father is so strong! Especially against me!"explained the young Prince.  
"Oh well. You should eat you vegetables if you want to be stronger than him."said Kenji and put him down again.  
The boy looked up to his parents before he ran away. 

Kenji and Takanobu looked at each other and Kenji smiled.  
He walked towards his husband and laid his arms around the taller males neck.  
"We should go to the Children now, Kenji.."whispered Takanobu and Kenji smiled.  
"Of course. But i think they can wait for a second."answered Kenji and kissed him.  
"Ugh. Gross. We want to eat now. Could you please stop?"asked their daughter who stepped inside. 

They jumped away from each other and Kenji blushed.  
"You are such a brat."he said and walked towards his daughter.  
She giggled and ran away.  
"Oh no. Just wait!"he said and ran after her.  
Takanobu walked after them with a soft smile.  
He loves to see his family happy and healthy. 

"Are you sure that you want to celebrate Christmas here and not in Shiratorizawa?"asked Kanji with a confused expression.  
He watched his husband who held their baby in his arms.  
"No. I want to stay here Kanji. Kenjiro said that we don't need to come over. And i want our daughter to celebrate her first Christmas in her home."mumbled Tsutomu with a soft smile. 

Kanji nodded and put his hand on Tsutomu's shoulder.  
"I'll go and look for our daughter"he said and stood up.  
Tsutomu hummed slightly and watched him walk away.  
Kanji walked into the bedroom of his older daughter.  
"Come on baby. We want to go outside."said Kanji and walked towards the bed.  
"No! I want to visit uncle Kenjiro!"said the girl. 

"...But your mother wants to stay here. Your baby sister should celebrate her first Christmas here."he said and sat down.  
She huffed and looked at him.  
"Can we visit Uncle Kenjiro next year?"she asked with a small smile.  
Kanji nodded.  
"Of course! But lets go outside now. Play with the snow, build something, throw snow at your mother."said Kanji and the girl jumped out of her bed. 

"You can go! I'll be ready in five minutes!"she said and Kanji nodded.  
He left the room and went to the entrance door.  
Tsutomu walked down the stairs with their younger daughter.  
"Where is she?"he asked with a confused expression.  
"She's coming soon."answered the taller male.  
Tsutomu nodded slightly. 

Their daughter came down qnd and all of them walked out.  
The princess started to run around the garden, Kanji following her.  
Tsutomu watched them with a smile.  
"Mommy! Look! I have snow!"yelled the girl and giggled.  
"I can see that!"he said and smiled.  
The girl laughed and jumped into the snow.  
"Oh my god.. She'll be sick."

𝕊𝕙𝕚𝕣𝕒𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕚𝕫𝕒𝕨𝕒

"He really likes to take care of them. Doesn't he?"asked Satori and turned to the castles doctor.  
Jin smiled, nodded and said,"He loves both of them."  
Satori smiled happily.  
"No no. You can't eat that. It's not good for you."said the oldest boy and pulled the younger boy away from a poisonous flower.  
The boy looked up to him.  
"Gahh! But it looks so tasty!"he said and pouted. 

"But it's dangerous to eat!"said the older boy and picked him up.  
"Where's your sister now?"he asked and the prince shrugged.  
"God.. There she is.... NO! THAT'S POISONOUS!"yelled the oldest boy and ran to the girl.  
He picked her up and walked over to the adults.  
"They want to eat poisonous flowers."he mumbled and sat the prince and princess down. 

"Oh no. Don't eat everything."mumbled Satori with a soft smile.  
Both children pouted.  
The oldest boy sat down.  
"Where is Uncle Wakatoshi and Father?"asked the boy and looked at Jin.  
"They'll be here soon. Don't worry."said the doctor.  
"..HEY! DON'T RUN AWAY AGAIN!"yelled the boy and jumped up to run after the younger children. 

"It's good to know that there is someone who watches over them everyday."said Satori and Jin nodded.  
"They grew up together. I think it's normal for them to stay together."answered Jin and smiled.  
"Did we miss something?"asked Reon while he walked up to them, Wakatoshi next to him.  
Both Satori and Jin turned to face them. 

"Being late on Christmas is really a tradition huh?"asked Jin and they all laughed.  
"Always."answered Wakatoshi before he sat down next to Satori.  
"Where are the children?"asked Reon and sat down as well.  
"They run around. Like every year."answered Satori and smiled.  
The oldest boy came back, the younger children in his arms.  
"Ah! Hello Uncle Wakatoshi! Hello father! Merry Christmas! "yelled the boy and ran towards them. 

"Haaaah! Mommy! Your hair is so dirty!"laughed the Princess and reached up to grab Kenjiro's hair.  
"No no. Baby. Don't touch my hair."said Kenjiro and laughed.  
The girl pouted and hugged his arm.  
"It's not dirty. These are flowers."said Eita as he walked up stairs to them.  
"Flowers? Why do you have flowers in your hair mommy?"asked the girl with a confused expression.

"Ask your father. It's his fault."answered Kenjiro and sat the girl on the ground.  
"It's because Mommy looks even prettier with flowers. And that's something we did in the village."said Eita and smiled.  
Their daughter laughed and ran downstairs.  
"Let's go. Taichi and Hayato are probably waiting for us."said Kenjiro and followed the girl.  
They left the palast and walked through the village.

A few people greeted them, yelling "Merry Christmas to our great king and queen!".  
It was the first time that they walked through the village on christmas.  
The people stared at their queen, saying that the flowers look beautiful, most of them have flowers in their hair too.  
They arrived at the castle where Kenjiro's cousin Taichi together with his husband Hayato and their children lived.

Two servants let them in and walked them to the dining hall.  
"Kenjiro! It's a pleasure to see you and your family!"said Taichi and stood up as soon as the three guests entered the dining hall.  
They greeted each other before they all sat down and started to eat.  
"Tell me something Kenjiro. Why do you hqve flowers in your hair like the people from the village?"asked Hayato who grew up in a city near the board to Wakatoshi's kingdom.

"It's because Eita loves to follow the tradition of the village."answered Kenjiro and shrugged.  
"It makes Mommy even prettier!"said the princess and smiled.  
Both son's of Taichi and Hayato giggled.  
"Indeed. It makes you prettier Kenjiro."said Taichi and laughed slightly.  
"Oh be quiet. I hate you Taichi."  
"Merry Christmas to you too Kenjiro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas to everyone who celebrates today!
> 
> Ps. Part 2 should come tomorrow if i finish it fast enough!!


	16. Christmas Chapter pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Christmas chapters!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates today!!!

ℕ𝕠𝕙𝕖𝕓𝕚

Suguru watched Mika play with one of the snakes that lived in the castle.  
He smiled softly.  
"Ah. Look Suguru! I think he really likes me!"said Mika with a happy smile.  
"A-ah! Yes. Who wouldn't like you?"asked Suguru with a smile.  
The young woman blushed slightly and continued to pet the snake.

The palast was quiet and really empty.  
Suguru decided to let all of the servents, guards and everyone else go home for the few christmas days.  
"Mika..? Do you... Want to eat something? Or get presents?"asked Suguru and watched his fiancee with a worried expression.  
She stopped petting the snake, turned to face him and smiled.  
"Let's eat something Suguru."she said.

They both stood up and walked into the palast.  
"I cooked something."explained Suguru with a small smile.  
"You can cook?"asked Mika with a curious expression.  
"Well. My parents were gone often. And i stayed in the kitchen to watch our cooks. I learned a few things."mumbled Suguru.  
Mika smiled and said,"That's really cute!"

Suguru looked at her, a blush spreading across his cheeks.  
"A-ah.. Thank you... Mika.."mumbled Suguru.  
She giggled and nodded.  
"It's pretty cold here even in winter."said Mika with a smile.  
"Yes. It is. But that's completely normal for everyone here."mumbled Suguru.  
"I already figured that! I like it. Nohebi is beautiful."said Mika with a happy smile.

"Yes. It is."mumbled Suguru and looked out of a window.  
"Do you know what snow looks like Suguru?"asked Mika, making him flinch slighty.  
"N-no. Never. We never leave this island."said Suguru with a sad smile.  
"Ah! Let's leave this island soon! We could visit some Kingdom with snow!"she said.  
"Which one?"asked Suguru.  
"Maybe.. One in Nekoma?"mumbled Mika.  
"No!"yelled Suguru and Mika laughed.

𝔽𝕦𝕜𝕦𝕣𝕠𝕕𝕒𝕟𝕚

Koutaro smiled happily while his children sat on the ground, watching the small owl babies and eating cookies.   
"They're so cute. Aren't they?"asked Koutaro and turned to his husband.   
Keiji smiled softly and asked,"The owl babies or our babies?"   
"Both!"answered Koutaro with a big, proud smile.   
"Mommy? Daddy? When are the others here?"asked the oldest girl and stood up to walk to her parents. 

"Soon. Don't worry baby."answered Keiji softly.   
"Keiji! Koutaro!"said someone behind them.   
They turned around and the children started to run towards them.   
"Uncle Komi! Uncle Akinori! Uncle Yamato! Uncle Tatsuki!"yelled the children.   
Both Akinori and Tatsuki picked the children up while Komi and Yamato held their own children. 

Keiji and Koutaro stood up and greeted their guests.  
"Where are Aunt Yukie and Aunt Kaori?"asked the children.   
"They'll be here soon."said Akinori and sat the child down.   
They waited for 5 more minutes until the women arrived.  
All of them started to leave the palast gard and walked to the forest. 

The children ran around and played while the adults walked together and talked.   
They arrived at the forest and the children took their parents hands.   
"Wahhh! Daddy? Whats this?"asked Koutaro's Daughter and looked up to the sky.   
A few snowflakes fell down onto the earth.   
"Oh! That's snow! It's snowing!"said Koutaro with a big smile.   
"You look like an idiot."said Keiji and laughed. 

"Koutaro loves snow. We played in the snow when we were still children."said Akinori and looked Koutaro.   
"Oh yeah. But you loved it too Aki."said Koutaro and laughed.   
The others laughed.   
"Woaaah! It's so cold!"said one of the children and giggled.   
"Don't worry! I'll protect you!"said Koutaro's daughter. 

ℕ𝕖𝕜𝕠𝕞𝕒

"Merry Christmas Kenma."mumbled Tetsuro and sat down next to his husband.   
The shorter male looked at him, a small smile forming on his lips.   
"Merry Christmas to you too.. Tetsuro.."mumbled Kenma back.   
"Let's get up. Your father wants to spend the day with us."said Tetsuro and got up.   
Kenma groaned softly and stood up.   
"Dear Lord.. I wish we could stay in bed forever."

Tetsuro laughed loudly.   
"Get ready. I'll go down to spend some time with your father."said the older male and went out.  
Kenma smiled softly and started to get ready.  
He walked down the stairs to meet up with his mate and adoptiv father a few minutes later. 

"Kenma! Its so nice to see you again!"said the old king and stood up.   
"It's nice to see you too.. Father."answered Kenma and hugged the male.   
The three males sat down.   
"Why aren't you visiting Lev or Alisa?"asked Kenma.   
"You know. Alisa lives to far away. And I'll visit lev tomorrow."answered the old man. 

Kenma nodded slightly.   
"The palast looks as beautiful as always on Christmas."said the old king with a smile.   
"Kenma wanted it to look like it always does."said Tetsuro and smiled at the old male.  
The old king smiled.   
"I never expected anything else. This is exactly why i trusted Kenma with this kingdom. He follows our traditions."said the old man with a happy smile. 

"Lord. Please stop."mumbled Kenma, making both of the other males laugh.   
"It's the truth Kenma."said the old King.  
Kenma just shook his head.   
"Let's eat breakfast now. The weather is nice outside. We could go out later."suggested Tetsuro.   
"That would be lovely."said Kenma and the old king at the same time.   
They looked at each other and laughed. 

"I swear to god. Lev. Please be quiet now."whispered Morisuke and looked at the taller male who continued to sing Christmas songs. Horrible christmas songs.   
"But Morisuke! I love singing them!"said Lev with a sad face.  
Morisuke sighed and shook his head.   
"But we need to go out now. Meet up with Shohei and Kai!"said Morisuke.   
"Oh! Right! Let's go!"said Lev and started to walk down the stairs. 

Morisuke sighed and followed him.   
They walked out of the castle and got on the carriage.   
The carriage started to move and Morisuke sighed relieved.   
"Ahh! I'm so excited to see them again. And their daughter! She's still so small! Right?"asked Lev.   
"I don't know but i think so. She's only two weeks old."answered Morisuke. 

Lev nodded and looked outside.   
They reached the big house really fast and got off the carriage.   
Morisuke walked to the door and knocked.   
The males stood infront of the door until it opened and Kai looked outside.   
"Oh. Come in."said Kai and stepped outside.   
The royals entered the house and hung up their coats. 

Kai smiled at them and walked to the living room.   
Shohei looked at them, smiling softly.   
The tallest male walked towards him and leaned over the couch to look at the little girl who slept in Shohei's Arms.   
"Oh wow. She's so tiny! And so pretty!"said Lev and watched the girl.   
She opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"Oh! She has your eyes Shohei!"whispered Lev with a excited smile.   
Morisuke walked over to them and looked at her.  
"Good Lord. She really is pretty."mumbled Morisuke with a soft smile.   
"She is the best early christmas gift isn't she?"asked Lev and looked at Kai.   
"Yes. She is."answered Kai.  
"Please. Sit down. You don't have to stand."mumbled Shouhei and Lev smiled. 

"....And that's how i almost got killed by a cow!"said Sou and turned to Yuuki.   
The shorter male laughed softly.   
"That's the fifth time that i heard that story now."he said and smiled.   
Sou turned slightly red.   
"I don't have much to tell you."mumbled the taller male.   
"Ahh.. It's alright. I don't need new storys."answered Yuuki softly and patted his husband's hand. 

Sou smiled happily and nodded.   
"Its christmas Yuuki. What should we do?"asked the older male with a slightly confused expression.   
"Hm. Well. Tetsuro and I always stayed in the tower and watched people from up there."answered the shorter male.   
Sou jumped up and pulled Yuuki up too.   
"Let's go there! Right now!"he said and started to walk away.   
Yuuki laughed softly and followed him. 

A few guards greeted them on their way and Yuuki told them to rest.   
They arrived at the tower and started to go up stairs.   
The tower was a lot higher than it looked.   
Yuuki and Sou arrived in the big room at the top and Yuuki ran to the window.   
Everyone was really small and even the roofs looked like little plates.   
Sou stood next to the shorter male and smiled happily. 

"Ah. Is that.... Snow?"asked Yuuki.   
Small snowflakes started to fall down, turning everything cold and wet.   
"It is! That's really impressive."said Sou and smiled.   
Yuuki looked up to the taller male and smiled softly.  
"I mean.. It's nothing unusual but it's beautiful."said Yuuki and sat down on a chair.   
"You stayed here often right? With Tetsuro?"asked Sou. 

Yuuki nodded slightly.   
"Yes. We loved to be here. I'll take him up here if he visits again."mumbled Yuuki softly.   
"Yes! Do that. I'll come with you if he isn't here. I promise."said Sou happily.   
Yuuki looked at him and nodded.   
"Of course."he said and stood up again.   
"Let's watch the snow a little longer."said Yuuki with a smile.   
Sou looked at him, smiled and nodded.   
"I'd love that."

𝕀𝕟𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕫𝕒𝕜𝕚

"-And i want a pony! And a cake! And a dog! And a bird! And- and.. Nothing else.."said the boy and looked up to Osamu.   
Osamu sighed.   
"No. You don't get a dog. Or a pony. Or a bird."said Osamu with a sigh.   
His son pouted and looked away.   
"But i really want a dog! And Pony! And Bird!"mumbled the boy and looked at the ground.   
"No. You can't get three animals. You're too young."answered Osamu. 

"That's what you say. But I'm sure Atsumu thinks different."mumbled Rintaro and sat down next to Osamu and their son.   
"Uncle Atsumu?! Do you think he'll give me a pony?! And a dog?! And a bird?!"asked the boy happily and looked at his parents.   
"I hope he doesnt."mumbled Osamu and sighed.   
The boy huffed and turned away again.   
"You dont know that yet."said Rintaro with a small smile. 

The boy looked at his parents again.   
"Do you think grandfather will give me a pony?"he asked, making both of his parents sigh.   
"I don't think so. Both your grandfather's are against animals for children."mumbled Rintaro and stroke the boys head.   
"What about Grandmother?"asked the prince.   
"No. They're the same."said Osamu and laughed slightly.   
Their son stood up and looked into Osamu's Eyes. 

"Maybe Shinsuke and Aran will give me a pony!"said the boy with a smile.   
"No. I told them to give you something that isn't alive."answered Osamu with a smile.   
"What?! Whyyy? Daddy! That's unfair!"said the prince and huffed.   
"I don't want them to give you a pony."answered Osamu and watched his son.   
The young prince huffed again and walked to the door.   
"I'm going to my room! I'll come back if i get a pony!"he said and left.

Rintaro laughed softly.   
"He is so sweet."mumbled Rintaro and watched the door that closed slowly.   
"But he acts really childish."answered Osamu and crossed his arms.   
"Because he is one."said Rintaro and stood up.   
"That's right. But still. We shouldn't give him the pony."said Osamu.   
Rintaro shook his head and said,"I'll go get him back. And you go to the pony. Don't do anything you could regret."  
Osamu watched his husband leave and sighed.   
"Merry Christmas to you too."

Shinsuke sat down on the small bed.  
"Come on. Wake up."he said and slowly caressed his son's cheek.  
The boy turned away and pulled the blanket over his head.  
"No Mommy. Let me sleep.."whispered the boy and Shinsuke sighed.  
He pulled the blanked away.  
"Get up. Your sister and brother are hungry and i want you to eat with us."said Shinsuke and stood up.

The oldest prince groaned and sat up.  
"You're so cruel."whispered the boy and yawned.  
Shinsuke shook his head and walked out of the room to go to the dining hall.  
He walked inside and was greeted by his daughter and youngest son.  
"Mommy! We're soo hungry!"said the girl with a sad pout.  
The younger boy nodded and hugged Shinsuke's leg.  
"I'm sorry. I told them to stay on their chairs but they didn't listen to me."said Aran and smiled slighty.

Shinsuke nodded slightly and picked his son up.  
"Let's sit down. Your brother will be here soon."said Shinsuke and both children nodded.  
The girl climbed back onto her chair and Shinsuke sat down with the boy on his lap.  
Their oldest son and brother came into the room a few minutes later.  
"I'm really sorry. I was to tired to get up."mumbled the boy and went to sit down.  
"It's alright."said Aran.

The family ate together before the children decided that they wanted to go outside.  
They went outside and the older children played in the snow.  
"Do you want to play too?"asked Shinsuke and looked at the youngest child in his arms.  
The boy nodded slightly and Shinsuke nodded.  
He sat the boy down on the ground and the prince slowly walked to his siblings.  
Aran stood next to Shinsuke and smiled softly.

"Aren't they just beautiful?"asked Aran softly.  
Shinsuke looked at him with a small smile.  
"They are the most beautiful children I've ever seen."mumbled Shinsuke and looked back at the children.  
The oldest prince threw snow at his sister who giggled while their younger brother sat on the ground and watched them.  
"It's adorable how much they like snow."said Shinsuke with a soft smile.  
"It's good to know that they are just as cute as their mother."mumbled Aran.  
Shinsuke looked at his husband and blushed slightly.

𝕀𝕥𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕪𝕒𝕞𝕒

"You know... When i was your age-"   
"No Mommy! We don't want to hear what Uncle Osamu did on Christmas!"said Atsumu's daughter while her brothers covered their ears.   
"Whyy? It's a good story!"said Atsumu with a pout.   
"But you tell the same story. Every year. Since i was born. I'm five!"said the girl and sighed.  
"I've heard it for 7 years now."mumbled Kiyoomi and sat down with the others.

"Seven? That's even more! Mommy! You need to tell us other storys! Please!"pleaded the girl with a sigh.  
"But it's the best!"answered Atsumu.  
"It's about Uncle Osamu who fell from a horse on christmas! It's not evn interesting."said one of the boys.  
His brother nodded.  
"Oh come on! My storys are good. But fine. Why don't you ask your father to tell a story?"asked Atsumu with a pout.

"Because i don't want to. You're the one who wants to tell storys."mumbled Kiyoomi and looked at the children who nodded.  
"Awh really? Why are you all against me?"asked Atsumu with a sad face.  
"We aren't Mommy. But we want to do something.... Well.. interesting."said one of the boys.  
"You are mean. Really mean."mumbled Atsumu and sighed.  
"Why can't we go outside Mommy? Daddy?"asked the younger boy.

"It's freezing cold outside. You know that."said Kiyoomi.   
"Yes. It took me so long to get used to this. And i mean Inarizaki is already pretty cold but it's way worse here."mumbled Atsumu and looked to the window.  
"Can we go to Uncle Osamu next Christmas? I want to play outside!"said the older boy and smiled.

"Of course. But it's still cold there. Just not as cold as it is here."said Kiyoomi and looked at Atsumu.  
The three children cheered and jumped up.  
"Let's play inside now! You can watch us!"said the girl and ran away, her brothers following her.  
"Ah. I told you that they wouldn't want to listen to storys anymore."said Kiyoomi and Atsumu laughed.  
"You're right. But look how cute they are. They're so happy!"said Atsumu and smiled.

"-and they lived happily ever after. The End."mumbled Motoya and closed the book.  
The two young girls on his lap yawned while the boy next to him stretched his arms.  
"Mommy? Can you read more?"asked the boy with a smile.  
"Oh no. It's already late. And your sisters are really tired."said Motoya with a soft smile.  
The young prince pouted slightly and nodded.  
"Alright. Should i go and get Daddy?"asked the boy.  
Motoya nodded and stood up, the girls in his arms.

The boy got up too and walked out of the room to find his father.  
He went to the entrance hall where he found his father.  
"Daddy! Mommy wants us to go to bed now! Do you have time for us now?"asked the boy and stood infront of his father.  
Tsukasa kneeled down and smiled.  
"Of course. I always have time for you."said his father and picked him up.  
He walked up the stairs and hummed softly.

"Is Grandfather alright?"asked the young boy.  
Tsukasa stopped humming and sighed quietly.  
"I'll be honest with you. It's not better yet but i think we did everything we could do."answered his father and the young prince nodded.  
They went to the youngest girls bedroom to find Motoya and the girls.  
Tsukasa sat the boy on the bed and he crawled under the blanket.

"Goodnight you three."mumbled Motoya and stood up.  
The girls mumbled a short 'Good night'.  
"We love you."whispered Tsukasa before he kissed all of them on their foreheads.  
Both girls immediately fell asleep while their brother watched their parents leave.  
Motoya closed the door and turned to Tsukasa.  
"I think they enjoyed today."whispered Motoya with a soft smile.

"They looked really satisfied."answered Tsukasa with a smile.  
Mofoya grinned.  
"Let's go to bed now. It's late and the children get up early."mumbled Motoya and kissed his husband on the lips for a short second before he walked away.   
"Wait wait wait."said Tsukasa and pulled him back.  
"What is it?"asked Motoya confused.  
"Merry Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a terrible chapter but I'm lazy


	17. Seijoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijoh's Royals. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Last chapter for this year.
> 
> AND I MADE A NEW ONE SHOT. Check it out. Thanks :)

"...and i told him that he couldn't just act as if he was the prince but he still did! And that's why i kicked him out."said Takahiro and laughed.  
Issei shook his head.  
"I know. You alreqdy told me about that."said Issei with a laugh.  
"I know. I know. But it's funny."said Takahiro and smiled.  
Issei shrugged slightly.  
"Whatever you say."he said and stood up.

Takahiro watched him with a curious expression.  
"Your father said something about a wedding in another Kingdom. Which was it?"asked Issei and looked out of the Window.  
"Hmm. I think he said Dateko. And that it was the oldest prince who gets married."answered Takahiro and stood up.  
He walked to Issei and stood next to him.  
"Can you imagine that? The Prince is our age and is going to get married soon."mumbled Takahiro with a small laugh.

"We're engaged Takahiro."said Issei and laughed.  
"Not the same. They're already engaged for like.. five years? I think so. They only waited until the prince and his fiance knew everything about the kingdom and how to rule it."answered Takahiro and looked at Issei.  
"Ah. Right. I'm glad that your father wants to rule this kingdom a little longer. I'm wouldn't be ready to rule in a few years."said Issei and laughed.

"Yes. I know what you mean. I couldn't either. But things can change fast Issei. We should be ready anytime."mumbled Takahiro and took Issei's hand.  
"Well. I mean i am ready to learn how to rule but not to rule now."answered Issei with a shrug.  
Takahiro nodded and hummed slightly.  
"Oh dear Lord. Just imagine the chaos if Hajime and Tooru rule a kingdom."mumbled Takahiro and laughed. 

They looked at each other.  
"That would be hell. I'm not ready for that."said Issei laughing.  
"We would both turn grey before our parents would!"answered Takahiro and tried to hold in his laughter.  
"That's right. Because they are idiots."said Issei.  
Takahiro agreed.  
"And everyone says that we are the idiots!" 

A soft sigh escaped Hajime's lips while he watched his younger brothers.  
They trained their sword fighting and the oldest Prince had to watch them.  
"You have to react faster Yuutaro!"yelled Hajime and shook his head while Kentarou knocked Yuutaro to the ground.  
"Oh come on you two! It's not that hard!"yelled Hajime.  
"Oh yeah? You are Father's favorite! He taught you every little trick!"answered Yuutaro with a frown. 

"Oh you shouldn't cry Yuutaro. You're Mother's favorite."answered Kentarou and scowled.  
Yuutaro stood up from the ground and sighed.  
"Yeah. But the only thing she taught me were manners. And that is the worst thing."mumbled Yuutaro.  
Hajime walked over to them and took the training swords.  
"Enough you two. We should go inside now."said the oldest male and turned around.

Both Kentarou and Yuutaro stared at their brother's back for a moment before following him.  
"Hajime. Father said that we should stay outside a little longer today. We'll go to Dateko soon. It's a lot colder there and Father said that we aren't allowed to stay outside for a long time if we are there."said Yuutaro and reached for Hajime's long sleeve.  
"I'm aware of that. But you two trained enough and you have to eat and drink now."answered Hajime. 

Both Yuutaro and Kentarou looked slightly confused.  
"Say. Hajime. Are you fine?"asked Yuutaro and grabbed his brother.  
Hajime stopped walking.  
"Yes. I'm fine. I just want you two to be fine."  
The three brothers were quite for a few seconds.  
"Let's go and eat something now."mumbled Hajime and continued to walk.  
His brothers followed him.  
"Hajime! Yuutaro! Kentarou!"said the Queen and walked towards them.

The princes stopped before the bowed slightly.  
"Good Evening Mother. Is there something that we can do for you?"asked Hajime with a small smile.  
"I wanted to tell you that you have to prepare for our visit in Dateko today. We'll ride to the Oikawa Family tomorrow morning and continue our journey the next day to arrive at the Hanamaki family later that day."said the Queen.  
The princes nodded. 

"Shigeruu! Akiraa! Let's go and pick out nice clothes for tomorrow!"yelled Tooru as he stepped into Shigeru's bedroom.  
"Be quiet."mumbled Akira who laid on his older brothers bed.  
Shigeru dropped his brush and sighed.  
"Tooru. Why are you so nervous? It's just the Iwaizumi Family."said Shigeru with a confused expression.  
"Right! Am i allowed to remind you who is part of that family? Prince Hajime!"answered Tooru and shook his head with a long sigh. 

"We know that. Oh lord have mercy. We are not interested in Prince Hajime."mumbled Akira with a tired expression.  
"Yuutaro is coming too. And Kentarou."said Tooru with a big smile.  
"Tooru. We basically grew up with them. We played in the garden with them. It's not something big that they are visiting."mumbler Shigeru and picked his brush up. 

"Oh Lord. You'll end up alone if you don't want to dress up for them."mumbled Tooru.  
"You will wear something pretty. That's a rule."said the King who walked through the hallways towards his sons.  
Shigeru dropped his brush again and Akira yawned.  
"Pick out clothes with your brother. He knows what would look good on you."said the King before he walked away.

Tooru looked at his brothers.  
"What should we wear Tooru?"asked Shigeru and got up.  
Akira yawned again and dropped his head on the pillow again.  
They spend the next hour on deciding what to wear and what to put into their hair.  
"I will help you with your hair tomorrow."said Tooru happily and his brothers agreed. 

"Let's go to the garden now. Dateko is colder than Seijoh and we'll stay there for a few days."said Shigeru and they went out.  
Tooru sat on a blanket and talked about something while Akira had his head on the his brothers lap to sleep.  
Shigeru sat next to Tooru and tried to read a book.  
The warm sun made it quite warm.  
A few flowers were blooming everywhere on the grass.  
The King watched his children with a smile. They truly are gifts from above. 

\-------Part 2 End------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next year. <3


	18. A new start pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is just a few days away but Kaname's father isn't happy about the guests.  
> Kaname argues with him but ends up getting mad at his fiance.  
> Everything goes back to normal when his cousins arrive at the palast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy to start one of the storylines! Some will be short but probably not this one because it has a lot to do with the Shiratorizawa Storylines! Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> And! Happy new year! :))

The other royals were right when they said that Dateko was cold.  
Snow was falling onto the earth, water turned into ice and people stayed in as much as they could.  
But everyone was excited.  
Dateko was known for not only their good defense but also for their deep bound with the citizens.  
Everybody knew that Dateko's oldest prince was going to get married soon.

"Kaname. Can i talk to you for a second?"asked the King and walked to his son.  
Kaname looked at him, struggling to not drop the flowers and the book in his hands.  
"Is something wrong father?"asked the prince with a small and happy smile.  
"I talked to your mother. We were curious who you invited to your wedding."explained the King and sighed.  
His son stared at him.  
"Oh. Alright."mumbled Kaname and looked away.

"Yasushi said that you wanted to invite Shiratorizawa's royals. And you did. Why?"asked the King, his eyes filled with anger and confusion.  
Kaname looked on the ground.  
"Father. I have to rule this kingdom soon. I'll make many mistakes but i don't want a war with Shiratorizawa. You and i are both aware that we are already on the edge of war with them. I want our people to be safe, happy and healthy."said Kaname.

The King stared at him.  
"No. You know what they did to us."answered the King.  
His son looked into his eyes and said,"I know what happened. Yes. But that was 70 years ago. Most of our people don't even know what happened. And we already had our revenge. We were cruel as well. I can't let our people live in this danger."  
"This is not only about our people! Don't you have any pride?!"yelled his father now.

Kaname sighed.  
"I do. And I'll keep my pride. But you're right. That's not just about our people. It's also about their people. And about Kanji."said Kaname and his father looked confused.  
"What does your cousin have to do with this?"asked the King with a frown.  
"He fell in love with the youngest prince of Shiratorizawa."answered Kaname with a sigh.  
"Oh no. Kanji is not a person to do such thing. He is smart Kaname."said the King.  
"He is. But he fell in love."

"There are enough Omegas in the world for him. He'll get over it."said the King.  
"Well. You could get over everything too. I'll have to go now."answered Kaname before he turned around to walk away.  
He walked to his bedroom and pushed the door open.  
"Kaname. There you are. I searched for you."said Yasushi and stood up.  
"You talked to my parents didn't you? Why did you tell them about Shiratorizawa? I wanted to tell them later."said Kaname and dropped the book on his table before laying the flowers down next to it.

"I'm sorry but they asked me who you invited."defended Yasushi himself.  
"Oh. Of course. Dear Lord Yasushi. You know that my father hates Shiratorizawa. He is so angry!"said Kaname and sighed stressed.  
"I already figured that. But i couldn't lie to your parents. And you know that I'm against Shiratorizawa too."mumbled Yasushi.  
Kaname turned around to look at him.  
"Oh great. Why is it so hard to accept something? I don't like one of the current kings and both Queens neither but i don't hate their children!"answered Kaname, accidentally getting too loud.

"Their children will be just like them. Kaname. That's just how their family's are."argued Yasushi.  
"No. You don't know that. And i don't know that either. But i know that i won't hate them because of things that their ancestors did!"answered Kaname before walking out of the room again.  
"Kaname! Wait!"yelled Yasushi and followed after him.  
He looked around and saw his fiance who just walked around the corner.  
Yasushi started to run after him and watched the shorter male walking down the stairs.

"That's childish Kaname! Come back!"yelled Yasushi, making the prince stop.  
"No. This is not childish. Your behavior is childish! And so is my fathers and my mothers behavior! And my uncle's behavior! I won't accept all of this anymore. And now excuse me. My cousins arrived!"answered Kaname before walking out of the Palast.  
Yasushi sighed annoyed before following after him.

Kaname turned around to see his fiance following after him.  
He sighed and looked at the carriages that stopped a few meters away from him.  
A young guard opened one of the carriages doors and Takanobu stepped out.  
Kaname watched his younger cousin who helped his fiance out with a small smile.  
The young guard opened the other carriage and both Kaname's uncle and aunt stepped out.

"Look at you Kaname! So grown up!"said his aunt and walked to him.  
She hugged him before walking to Yasushi.  
His uncle watched his wife for a moment before walking to his nephew.  
"It's good to see you Kaname."said his Uncle before hugging the young male.  
"It's good to see you too Uncle."mumbled Kaname with a small smile.  
They let go of each other and his uncle followed his wife to Yasushi.

Takanobu walked to his cousin and hugged him.  
"Agh- Takanobu. That's a bit tight."mumbled Kaname and Takanobu let go of him before he stepped aside.  
Kaname turned to look at Takanobu's fiance who smiled.  
They only bowed to each other before Kenji said,"It's a pleasure to be here. I am really excited for your wedding"  
"I am excited too."answered Kaname.  
"Takanobu! Kenji! Please hurry up! We should go and greet the rest!"said Takanobu's father.  
Both Takanobu and Kenji nodded and followed the King.

Another carriage arrived shortly after.  
Kaname watched his aunt and uncle get out of the carriage.  
They greeted him just like his other uncle ans aunt before walking to Yasushi.  
"Kaname!"yelled Kanji and jumped to his oldest cousin.  
"Kanji. Oh. I'm so happy to see you."said Kaname and hugged the younger, but taller, boy.  
"I'm glad to be here too!"answered Kanji cheerfully.  
"I invited Shiratorizawa's princes."whispered Kaname to his cousin before letting him go.

The younger prince blushed slightly.  
"Come on Kanji. Greet Yasushi and then follow your parents."said Kaname and his cousin nodded.  
Kanji greeted Yasushi and then followed his parents.  
"Are you still angry Kaname?"asked Yasushi and walked to his fiance.  
"No. But please be nice if the royals from Shiratorizawa arrive."mumbled Kaname before walking back into the Palast.  
"I can't promise anything.."mumbled Yasushi and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I noticed something that might is a little weird. The chapter starts with the description that everything is frozen but Kaname still has flowers. I decided that these are winter flowers. I don't know if flowers like these exist but they do now! 
> 
> I made another story for a really great friend! You can check it out :)  
> And please please please write a message to me on Discord! = Katma_Kozumeow #4986


	19. A new start pt. 2, Not the perfect mate pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasushi is worried because of Shiratorizawa and Kaname is annoyed.  
> Kanji falls more and more in love with Tsutomu and finally asks him out for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm a lazy piece of... Chicken. Yes. And school started this week.  
> My mental health is in my none existent basement or maybe even lower but Haikyuu makes me feel alive :)

Kaname sighed relieved as soon as the day ended.  
He sat down on the bed with a small smile.  
The door opened and his fiance came in, Kaname's Cousin's followed after him.  
"Oh... Good Evening you three."mumbled Kaname with a soft smile.  
"These two wanted to talk to you."said Yasushi before he walked to the window to look out.  
The oldest prince turned around to look at him.  
"But why are you here?"

The room fell silent for a moment.  
"He doesn't trust me."said Kanji with a sad sigh.  
"What? Why?"asked Kaname with a slightly shocked expression.  
"Shiratorizawa."mumbled Takanobu before being quiet again.   
Kaname sighed annoyed and looked at his youngest cousin with an apologizing expression.   
"Let's talk in a few minutes alright? I want to talk to Yasushi first."said Kaname before he stood up. 

His cousins nodded and walked out.   
Yasushi turned around to look at the shorter male.   
"Kaname, I know you are angry but it's for your own safety."said Yasushi.   
"My own safety? Oh no. Kanji is my cousin. He's in love with the enemy, yes. But that doesn't mean that he is evil!"answered Kaname with a furious expression.   
The taller male stared at him.  
"You'll never know."mumbled Yasushi with a sign.   
"Just stop okay? I'll go out now. To my cousins. Alone."said the black haired male with a frown. 

"But.. Be careful. And stay close to Takanobu."said Yasushi with a sign.   
"I will. And you should be careful too. Or our wedding won't happen."answered Kaname before he left the room.   
Takanobu and Kanji waited in the hallway.   
"Alright. Let's go on a little walk through the Palast."said Kaname with a smile.   
His cousins responded with small nods.   
The three princes walked through the palast  
No one said anything for a while and they just enjoyed each others company. 

"Hm.. Kaname?"asked Kanji and smiled.   
The older prince looked at him and asked,"What is it?"   
"Who arrived already?"asked the youngest boy.   
"Everyone. I invited all of them two days before the wedding. And i really hope some of them will stay longer."answered Kaname with a soft smile.   
Takanobu nodded, showing his cousins that he is listening to their conversation and that he has the same hope as his older cousin.   
The three young males walked around the palast for a few more minutes until they started to get tired.

"We are going to bed now. Have a good rest Kaname!"said Kanji with a big smile, Takanobu just nodded.   
"Thank you. You too."answered the oldest male before he went into his room.   
One candle stood on the desk, creating a small light.   
"You're back."mumbled Yasushi and turned around to look at the shorter male.   
"Yes. I know. I'm back and still alive."answered Kaname with a smile.   
Yasushi sighed and walked to him.   
He took Kaname's Hands into his own and kissed his right hand. 

"I am so sorry. I was worried."mumbled Yasushi with a sigh.  
"I am aware of that. But please do not feel bad. Everything is alright."answered Kaname before taking a small step forward.  
He pressed a small kiss on Yasushi's lips.  
"I am very tired. We should sleep now."whispered Kaname and pulled his hands out of Yasushi's grip.  
Yasushi laughed softly.  
"You are right. We have a few long days ahead of us."whispered Yasushi.

The sun flooded the whole palast with light.  
Kanji groaned and got up.  
He looked around the room and realized that he was in fact not home but in the same palast as his cousins and, more important, his crush.  
The prince was glad that his cousin didn't hate Shiratorizawa like most of their family members do.  
Kanji took a step towards the window and looked outside.  
Snow was everywhere and didn't seem to melt even if the warm sun reached it.

The prince got ready before he left the room.  
He looked around a little before he entered the dining hall.  
All of the guests were there and the prince smiled slightly.  
He bowed out of respect before looking for a place to sit.  
His eyes met his cousin's eyes and the older male smiled softly.  
Kanji was confused but noticed that there was only one seat where he could sit. Right next to his crush.

Kanji smiled happily and approached the chair. He sat down and bowed his head to the male next to him before he turned his head to his Crush.  
"Good Morning Prince Tsutomu."mumbled Kanji with a smile and bowed his head.  
Tsutomu looked at him, his eyes sparkled slightly and a small smile was on his lips.  
"Good Morning Prince Kanji."answered the shorter Prince with a smile.  
Dateko's youngest prince blushed slightly and his smile grew. 

"Ahh. Do you need anything? Like-... like water?" asked Kanji with excitement in his voice.   
Tsutomu looked at him with a confused expression.   
"N-no. Thank you very much Prince Kanji."answered Tsutomu with a soft smile.   
Kanji nodded and looked away.  
His eyes met Kaname's eyes again and both of them smiled to at each other.  
The younger male turned back to Tsutomu who tried to talk to his brother but the older boy argued with Prince Shigeru from Seijoh who sat across the table.

Tsutomu sighed slightly annoyed and looked at Wakatoshi who had a staring contest with Takanobu.  
"Ah.. Prince Tsutomu? Do you mind to spend an hour in the gardens with me?"asked Kanji with a smile.  
The other boy turned around to look at him.  
"It would be a pleasure"answered Tsutomu with a small smile.  
The taller boy blushed slightly and smiled happily.  
"Thank you very much."whispered Kanji and looked away. 

They all ate their food.  
Kanji looked over to Tsutomu who talked to his brother and Wakatoshi.  
"Go over and talk to him Kanji."said Kaname who stood next to him.  
The younger cousin flinched slightly but nodded.  
He walked over to the other prince and they started to talk before going out.  
Yasushi stood next to Kaname and sighed.  
"He'll be fine. Prince Tsutomu is probably not the perfect mate for Kanji but let them be happy for now."whispered Kaname before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally snowed yesterday here in germany and i cried because i was so happy. And sad. BUT HAPPY!! And i had motivation to write :')  
> And i updated my other book too!!! :))


	20. Not the perfect mate pt.2 + Deep Ocean Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Kanji gets a Courtmate, Prince Takanobu has to listen to his fiance's worries and Dateko's two youngest Princes hear something that they shouldn't hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry if i messed up with Kanji and Kenji's names haha. It's a little tricky lol

Kanji was nervous. His hands were sweating, his eyes watched followed every movement around him and he had troubles to walk straight.  
But Tsutomu wasn't any better.  
His hands were shaking, he had a few problems with breathing and his eyes were glued to the ground.  
The cold wind and the snow helped Kanji to cool down a little bit.

The taller prince looked at his crush and saw that the black haired boy was shivering.  
"A-ah! Is everything alright, Prince Tsutomu? Is it too cold?"asked Kanji with a worried expression.  
"A little.. But that's fine!"answered Tsutomu, a little blush spreading over his cheeks and nose.  
Kanji stopped walking and took of his coat.  
"Here.. I don't want you to get sick...Tsu- Prince Tsutomu."explained Kanji with red cheeks.

Tsutomu looked into his eyes with a small smile.  
"Did you.. Call me... Tsu?"asked Tsutomu confused, his heart started to beat faster.  
"N-no! I just.. Forgot to say your Title first.. My apologies."mumbled Kanji while he laid his Coat around Tsutomu's shoulders and tied it together in the front.  
Both of them were quiet for a moment.  
"Please.. Call me Tsu."whispered the shorter boy.  
Kanji was surprised and looked at him.

"If that's your wish, Prin-"started Kanji.  
"Without the 'Prince'.. Just.. Tsu."interrupted Tsutomu him.  
Both of them blushed when they looked at each other.  
"A-alright.."mumbled Kanji with a blush.  
They continued their walk through the garden and Kanji told Tsutomu about the few plants they had.  
And Tsutomu told Kanji about Shiratorizawa.

They walked through the big garden for 80 minutes until they stood at their start again.  
"This palace is really beautiful."whispered Tsutomu.  
"Well. Every palace in Dateko looks similar to the others."answered Kanji with a smile.  
The palast was build out of solid stone, the window were round at the top.  
Two towers were next to the main building and a big wall was around the main part, towers and the garden.  
Kanji dragged Tsutomu inside again.

The floor was covered with a tile colored, long carpet and many painting's hung on the walls.  
"Tsu..i.. really want to talk to you."mumbled Kanji with a shy smile.  
"What is it?"asked Tsutomu softly.  
"I-.... I think I'm in love with you! Please be my Courtmate!"said Kanji and bowed.  
Tsutomu blinked a few times.  
"A-ah.. Of.. Of course.. but.. Shouldn't you ask my father first..?"asked Tsutomu with a confused expression.

"Yes.. But.. He doesn't like me.."mumbled Kanji with a sad smile.  
Tsutomu nodded and took Kanji's Hands.  
"But.. We won't be able to see each other often.."mumbled Tsutomu.  
"That's alright! I'll wait for you until the end of the world!"answered Kanji.  
Tsutomu blushed and nodded happily.  
"Does Shiratorizawa has any rules or traditions for Courting?"asked Kanji.

The shorter boy shook his head.  
"No. The only thing is that we can't do anything besides kissing until we are mates and married."answered Tsutomu with a small smile.  
Kanji nodded and smiled happily.  
"Thank you."whispered the taller boy.

"I can't believe that your cousin wants to ask a Prince from Shiratorizawa to be his Courtmate!"said Kenji and sighed annoyed.  
Takanobu watched his fiance with mixed feelings.  
He knew that Kenji was just worried because of the problems between Shiratorizawa and Dateko but he also knew that his fiance hated Shiratorizawa a lot.  
Kenji turned to look at Takanobu and smiled slightly.

"Sorry sorry. You probably don't want to hear anything about that."mumbled the shorter male with a sigh.  
Takanobu nodded, continuing to watch Kenji.  
"..Oh my God. Your cousin is going to get married tomorrow. And your younger cousin is probably about to get a courtmate."whispered Kenji before he sat down next to the taller male.  
The white haired male nodded slightly before he laid his arm around his fiance's waist.

Kenji laid his head on Takanobu's shoulder and mumbled,"I can't believe it. Poor Kanji's heart will break. I can see it already."  
Takanobu didn't say anything, he knew that arguing with Kenji wouldn't change the male's opinion.  
They stayed quiet for a while until Takanobu felt that Kenji shifted more on his shoulder.  
He turned his head to him and saw that the male fell asleep.  
Takanobu stood up and picked his lover up. 

He laid Kenji down on the bed and pulled the blanket over the male's body.  
Takanobu kissed his forehead before walking out of the guestbedroom.  
"Takanobu!"yelled Kanji and ran up to his older cousin.  
The taller, but younger, boy grabbed his Cousin's arm with a big, goofy smile.  
The white haired male looked at him and nodded slightly.  
"I have to tell you something! Where is Kenji?"asked the younger boy excited.  
"Asleep."answered Takanobu quietly. 

"That's alright. I can tell him later.."whispered Kanji with a big smile.  
Takanobu nodded again and looked at him with a confused expression.  
"Well... I told you that i went out with Prince Tsutomu, right? I asked him to be my Courtmate and he agreed."explained the younger Prince with an even bigger smile.  
Takanobu nodded and a small smile appeared on his lips.  
"I really want to tell Kaname about it. Could you help me?"asked Kanji with a sweet smile.

Takanobu nodded slightly before his cousin dragged him down the hallway.  
Their steps couldn't be heard because of the carpet but that wasn't good.  
They stopped infront of a door when they heard their cousin's voice.  
Kanji looked at Takanobu with a confused expression.  
They tried to be as quiet as possible and listened to the conversation behind the door.

"You can't do this to me Father. I have to rule this kingdom in less than 3 days! How am i supposed to handle that?"asked Kaname, his voice showed how bad he felt.  
"I am aware of that. But it's the best."answered the King.  
"No! Good Lord. I'm going to talk to Yasushi about it."said Kaname.  
The door opened and the three cousins looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is useless and boring. Sorry lol. School is making my life hell and my mental health is really bad lol


	21. The secret and Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Kaname tells his cousins about his father's plan and they are worried.  
> But that would never stop Prince Kanji from being his usual energetic self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't necessary for any of the storylines buttttt maybe it is? Idk. It's just for the whole story! Next chapter will probably be the wedding orrrr a little part for the storylines :)
> 
> -> Sorry for any typing errors :D

"He what?"asked Kanji and looked at his older Cousin.  
Kaname sighed and leaned his head against the wall of the hallway.  
"Yes.. You heard me right. He wants to kill one of Shiratorizawa's princes for revenge."whispered Kaname.  
Takanobu stared at Kaname, his face showing a little bit of concern.  
"We can't let this happen Kaname. Please. It's.. Not right..it's so.. So wrong."mumbled Kanji.

Kaname nodded and looked at his cousins.  
"You two have to help me. My father said he'll do it tomorrow."said Kaname before he stood up.  
"Your wedding is tomorrow."mumbled Takanobu with a confused expression.  
"My father says that Shiratorizawa's royals couldn't proof that we would be the people who murdered their heir to the throne."answered Kaname with a sigh.

"What should we do?"asked Kanji.  
"I suppose we should keep an eye on the three princes but i won't be able to do that."explained Kaname while he walked to the window.  
He looked outside and watched the clouds in the dark sky.  
"I'll keep an eye on Tsu. Takanobu? Could you please keep Prince Wakatoshi safe?"asked Kanji with a small smile.  
Takanobu nodded quietly.

"I don't think we have to worry about Prince Kenjiro. He'll probably stay with Prince Shigeru."mumbled Kaname with a sigh.  
Both Kanji and Takanobu stood up and walked to their cousin.  
"Don't worry. You should enjoy your wedding tomorrow."whispered Kanji with a big smile.  
Kaname looked at him with a small smile.  
Takanobu stood behind them and hugged both of them.  
Kanji and Kaname laughed and hugged their cousin back.

"Kaname?"  
"Takanobu!"  
The three boys looked over to Yasushi and Kenji.  
"Good Evening you two!"said Kanji with a big smile.  
"Hello Kanji."answered Yasushi and smiled at him.  
"We should go to bed now."said Kaname.  
His younger cousins nodded and Kanji hugged his oldest cousin one more time.

"Goodnight!"said Kanji before he walked off.  
"Have a good night."mumbled Kenji before Takanobu and him walked away.  
"What did you talk about?"asked Yasushi and walked over to his fiance.  
"Oh. Nothing important."answered Kaname with a soft smile.  
Yasushi hummed softly and gave Kaname a kiss on the forehead.  
"Let's go to bed."whispered Yasushi, Kaname agreed quietly.

\---

The next morning came faster then expected.  
Kanji ran up and down in the hallway.  
It wasn't his wedding but he was excited and nervous.  
"Kanji."  
The prince turned around to look at his uncle, Kaname's father.  
"Uncle! I... I didn't expect to see you."said Kanji with a small smile.  
"Yes.. I did not expect to see you either."answered the older male.

"Why.. are you up this early in the morning?"asked Kanji quietly with a small frown.  
"My only son is getting married today Kanji. You are aware of that. Right?"answered the King.  
Kanji looked into his uncle's eyes, a weird feeling started to spread in his body.  
"Of course.... Yes.."whispered Kanji confused.  
"Why are you awake.. Kanji?"asked the king.  
"A-ah.. I wanted to.. get rid of my energy for.. The wedding. I don't want to embarrassed my cousin."said Kanji with a smile. 

The king nodded and smiled.  
"That is a good idea. Do not stop because of me."said the King before walking away.  
Kanji smiled before walking off to the other direction.  
He stopped infront of a big, wooden door and knocked softly.  
The boy stepped inside and looked around.  
A candle stood on the table next to the bed.  
"Takanobu? Kenji? Are you asleep?"asked the youngest boy and walked over to the bed. 

Kenji sat up to look at his fiance's cousin.  
"Kanji? What are you doing here?"asked the older boy softly.  
"Ah.. I can't sleep anymore and..i wanted to know if you're awake already."answered the prince.  
"Mhm.. We're awake."mumbled Kenji.  
Takanobu sat up es well and rubbed his eyes slightly. 

"Do you... want to come with me? I wanted to talk to Kaname and Yasushi."asked Kanji softly.  
Kenji and Takanobu looked at each other and Takanobu nodded.  
Kanji smiled happily before he said,"I am going to wait in the hallway. Please take your time."  
The youngest boy stepped outside, a satisfied smile on his lips. 

He waited for a few minutes until the two older boys came out of the room.  
Kanji smiled happily and started to walk towards his oldest couins bedroom.  
Both Takanobu and Kenji followed after the excited youngest boy.  
Kenji yawned softly and hugged Takanobu's arm while listening to the youngest boy who talked about something unnecessary.

Kanji knocked on the door to his cousin's bedroom and stepped inside.  
Kaname turned around to look at his cousins and Kenji while Yasushi sat on the bed with a bored expression.  
"Good morning your three."greeted Kaname them with a smile.  
"Good morning!"said Kanji happily before he stepped inside.  
Takanobu and Kenji followed after him.

"How are you?"asked Kaname softly and stepped away from the window.  
"I'm good. Thank you very much."answered Kanji while Takanobu and Kenji just nodded.  
"How are you? It's your wedding today after all."said Kenji with a grin.  
"I'm a little nervous. But i think that is normal."answered Kaname and nodded slightly.  
"Yes. I feel like him. But i am very happy."said Yasushi with a smile.

"Ah! Yasushi! Is it alright if Takanobu and I spend time with you until the wedding? That's a tradition in our family."said Kanji excited.  
Yasushi nodded and said,"I already heard of that. Kaname told me everything about it and i already agreed to spend some time with you."  
Kaname smiled happily.  
"I am so happy that you want to spend some time with my dear cousins. I would love to spend time with my cousins future mates."said Kaname.

Both Kenji and Yasushi were slightly confused, they didn't knew about Kanji's new courtmate but both decided that Kaname was just tired.  
"Mhm. That is alright."said Kenji with a small smile.  
"Great! We still have a lot of time and I think we should eat first before we do anything else."mumbled Kaname and the others agreed.  
It's going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is literally fucking up my whole life but I'll try my best for this story haha. And i told my teacher my fucking writing story and that was super embarrassing because it was a text. My whole class knows about it now and it's just.. Embarrassing haha.


	22. Not the perfect mate pt.3 + Deep Ocean Pt.2 + A new start pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaname wants to spend the last few hours before his wedding with his cousins Courtmates and everything goes well until the wedding.  
> His father tries to kill one of Shiratorizawa's Royals and Kanji has to watch his Courtmate leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit. Please excuse me for this. I am not really fine atm but I'm trying my best :D

Kenji sat down next to Kaname on the bench in one of the towers.  
"You said you want to spend time with your cousins future mates. But Kanji has no Courtmate."said Kenji and looked at the older male.  
Kaname hummed softly and looked at Kenji.  
"He does. But I don't know if you like him."

"Is it the Shiratorizawa Prince? I'm pretty sure it is. I saw them in the Garden together."mumbled Kenji and stared into Kaname's Eyes.  
"I asked one of the guards to bring him here. It would be a wonderful day if you could get along."said Kaname with a small smile.  
Kenji sighed and nodded.

The guard opened the door to the room and stepped inside.  
"My Prince. I brought Prince Tsutomu just like you wanted."said the male and bowed before he stepped to the side to let the young prince from Shiratorizawa into the room.  
Tsutomu looked at Kaname and Kenji before he bowed slightly.

"Come here. We do not want to hurt you."said Kaname with a sweet smile.  
Tsutomu looked at him before he nodded softly.  
Kenji stared at the youngest Boy and sighed softly.  
The three young males sat in the tower for a few more hours, talking about their families and all of their problems. 

Kenji started to like the young Prince from Shiratorizawa, his innocent eyes and the small smile meant no harm.  
Kaname was happier than ever before and Tsutomu realized that his courtmate had a sweet family.  
A guard came upstairs and knocked on the door.  
He bowed and said,"Excuse me. It is time to get ready."  
The three males looked at the Guard and Kaname nodded. 

"You two can come with me."said Kaname softly and stood up.  
Kenji and Tsutomu followed after him.  
They walked down stairs and through the castle to another room.  
"You two should go and get dressed. I would love it if you two would come back afterwards."said Kaname with a smile and the younger males agreed. 

Tsutomu and Kenji walked away and Kaname sighed happily.  
They met again after 15 minutes.  
Both Kenji and Tsutomu were speechless as soon as they saw Kaname.  
"I.. You look really.. stunning.."mumbled Kenji and Tsutomu agreed happily.  
"Thank you. You both look really beautiful as well."answered Kaname with a soft smile.

The three males helped each other to get ready for the wedding while talking and laughing about a few things.  
"We will go now but you will not have to miss us for a long time."said Kenji with a smile.  
Tsutomu nodded happily before Kenji and him walked away to find their Courtmates.  
Kaname sat down on a chair and smiled happily.

His father stepped inside with a big smile.  
"Kaname. You look.. Beautiful."said the King.  
The queen stepped inside after her husband and smiled.  
"Oh Lord. My beautiful baby is an adult now."whispered the woman and walked towards her son.  
She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him.  
"We have to go now."said the King and his wife and son agreed.

\------

The wedding was over and the guests celebrated in the ballroom.  
Soft and slow music played in the background while people danced or talked.  
Kanji stood by his cousin, Kenji and his own Courtmate.  
The four males watched the now married couple while they danced.  
But both Takanobu and Kanji couldn't focus on the wedding.

Takanobu made sure that the two older princes from Shiratorizawa were still there.  
Wakatoshi was talking to Prince Daichi from Karasuno while Kenjiro talked to Prince Shigeru from Seijoh.  
Kanji held Tsutomu's Hand softly and with a small smile.  
The music changed to another song and some people stopped dancing while others started.

Both Takanobu and Kanji relaxed slightly, forgetting about their concerns.  
Kanji noticed that his mother came towards them and he immediately let go of Tsutomu's hand.  
"Kanji. Let's go dance a little bit."said the woman.  
Dateko's youngest prince looked over to his Courtmate who nodded softly.  
Kanji turned to his mother and agreed before following her to the middle of the room.

Even Takanobu and Kenji decided to dance a little bit.  
It was fun but Kanji noticed that his Courtmate was gone as soon as the song ended.  
He left his mother and started to search for Tsutomu.  
His worries weren't unnoticed by his older cousins and their partners.  
Kenji dragged Takanobu to the younger boy and Kaname followed them.

"What's wrong Kanji?"asked Kaname softly and took his Cousin's hands.  
"I lost him. I lost Tsutomu."answered the younger boy with a worried expression.  
Takanobu was shocked, his heart stopped beating for a second and his eyes immediately searched for the black haired boy in the room.  
"Dear Lord.. We have to find him."mumbled Kaname.  
"Why? I do not understand what the problem is."said Kenji confused.

"My father wants to kill him."answered Kaname and looked over to the door.  
"Your father wants to do what to my brother?"  
Kaname turned around and looked into Kenjiro's eyes.  
Wakatoshi stood right next to the shorter male, his eyes locked to the oldest Prince from Dateko.  
Kanji just grabbed his cousins and started to run.

Kenji watched them and turned to Shiratorizawa's Princes.  
"Please follow me. I assume you want to save your dear Prince as well."said Kenji before he followed the other males, Wakatoshi and Kenjiro stayed close to him.  
They all stayed together and ran through the hallway.

"Father! Stop!"yelled Kaname.  
The King looked over to the younger people, all of them stared at the sword in his hand that was about to pierce through the heart of the youngest Prince of Shiratorizawa.  
"Drop the sword. Right now."said Kaname and walked towards them.  
His father dropped the sword which made Tsutomu flinch.  
The young prince immediately ran towards his brother and Prince Wakatoshi.

"That is it. We are leaving. Right now. This is a clear declaration of war."said Kenjiro.  
His younger brother looked over to Kanji who looked just as shocked as himself.  
Kenjiro grabbed his younger brother and dragged him away, Wakatoshi staying close behind them.  
The three Princes of Dateko stared at the King.  
"How could you do that? You ruined everything Father."whispered Kaname, his eyes started to fill with tears.

Kanji didn't know what to say, his Courtmate probably thought that he agreed with the plan.  
He stopped listening to the conversation between his uncle, cousin and Kenji.  
Everything was black and no sound reached his ears.  
"...-nji? Kanji? Come on. You have to explain everything to your Courtmate."said Kenji which made the boy look at him.

"Yes. You are right."answered Kanji before he turned around and ran towards the big entrance door.  
He heard steps following after him, he assumed that his cousins and Kenji followed him.  
Kanji pushed the door open and saw that Wakatoshi helped Tsutomu to get into their carriage before he helped Kenjiro as well.

"Wait!"yelled Kanji and ran towards the carriage and around it.  
"Tsutomu! Listen to me! Please. I did not have anything to do with this idea. I wanted to protect you! Tsu!"said the boy with a worried expression.  
He heard the door on the other side close and the carriage started to move.  
Kaname watched the carriage before walking to his youngest Cousin.  
"I am so sorry.. Kanji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama will start now. I'll make everyone suffer. Okay not everyone. But most of them :D
> 
> I'm still a lonely person. Please add me on Discord :( i promise I'm nice and i don't bite.
> 
> Discord: Katma_Kozumeow#4986  
> :D


	23. King and Queen pt.1 + The cruel King pt.1 + hidden feelings pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals from Seijoh meet up to talk about Problems.  
> And all of them seem to destroy everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me again. I only updated for My LoVe because.. Yeah. Because. SUCKs to be me.

"Do you think that Shiratorizawa and Dateko will start a war soon?"  
Shigeru looked up from his book, a confused expression on his face.  
Akira sighed softly and rubbed his head against Shigeru's leg, trying to be more comfortable while he ignored his oldest brother.  
"How come you think about that now?"asked Shigeru softly and laid his book on Akira's stomach.

"I am just curious. That is normal, right Akira?"answered Tooru and turned around to look at the younger boys.  
"I do not think so.."answered Akira quietly.  
Tooru sighed and mumbled,"Rude.."  
"It is none of our business Tooru."said Shigeru softly.  
The oldest boy hummed softly and turned around to look out of the window.  
"Ah.. Did Father say something about Visitors?"asked Tooru confused.

Shigeru stood up which made Akira sigh annoyed.  
Tooru pulled his younger brother to his side and pointed at two carriages.  
"Ah..I think the Iwaizumi and Hanamaki Families are visiting us.."mumbled Shigeru.  
The oldest prince gasped dramatically when he saw his childhood best friend and crush.  
"Oh Lord. We should get ready! Look pretty for them!"said Tooru excited and walked out of the room.

"You heard him Akira. Please dress nicely and brush your hair."said Shigeru and left the room too.  
Akira sighed annoyed and stood up.  
The three pretty brothers met in the Hallway a few minutes later and walked towards the entrance door.  
Their mother walked towards them with a small smile.  
"There you are. Your father wants you to come. We have guests."said the woman.

The four royals walked through the Palast until they reached a big door.  
"I found them. We can talk now."said the Queen softly before she walked towards her Husband and sat down.  
Her three sons followed her and sat down on the chairs.  
Tooru looked around and noticed that Takahiro, Issei, Hajime, Kentarou, Yuutaro and the Mother of the three Iwaizumi Brothers were there but not Tooru's Godfather.

Tooru's father stood up and said,"We have to talk about everything today. Prince Takahiro. You can start."  
The king sat down and Takahiro stood up.  
"I am here today instead of my father due to a few problems in the palast. But everything is alright besides the problems in the palast."said the Prince before sitting down again.  
The three adults nodded before Hajime stood up.

"My family has a big problem. My father is sick and the doctors think that he won't make it."said Hajime before he sat down again.  
Tooru gasped softly and mumbled,"That is terrible.."  
The King nodded and asked,"Is there anything that we can do?"  
Hajime's mother looked at the king before she looked at Tooru.  
"Is there any possibility that your son is willing to marry Hajime?"asked the Woman and looked at the King.

No one said anything and Tooru stopped breathing for a second.  
"I would be honored to marry him."said Tooru softly and everyone looked at him.  
Hajime looked into his childhood friends eyes and a small smile formed on his lips.  
Hajime's mother sighed relieved and placed her hand on her son's arm.  
Tooru looked at his two younger brothers.  
Akira stared at the table with a straight face while Shigeru stared at Kentarou who stared back.

The King nodded and stood up.  
"I have something to say as well."  
Everyones attention shifted back to the king and Tooru was surprised since he didn't know about any problems.  
"I received two letters a week ago. One of them was from our Lord up in the north. His son asked to marry Shigeru. And i agreed."said the King.

Both Tooru and Akira immediately looked at their brother who looked at his hands.  
"You can't be serious.."whispered Kentarou and stared at the brown-silver haired boy.  
"And the second letter?"asked Hajime's mother softly.   
"It is from our enemy in the north. Their king wants to marry Akira or he would start a war. I had to think of my people, our people."said the King with a serious expression.

Takahiro looked at the male with a shocked expression and asked,"You will give your youngest son away for.. Peace?"  
The King nodded with a serious expression.  
Yuutaro looked over to his best friend and his heart stopped for a second.  
The younger boy sat there, his eyes filled with tears and his lips quivered slightly.  
"You can not do this father."said Tooru with a shocked expression on his face. 

"It is alright. We have to protect.. Our People."said Akira and wiped his tears away.   
Everyone fell silent again.  
"That is everything for today. Feel free to stay the night."said the King and bowed before he left the room, followed by his wife.  
"I am going to rest now."said Hajime's mother and stood up as well.  
The younger royals stayed behind for a moment before everyone went their own ways.

\------

The moon was high in the sky and everything was quiet.  
Hajime sat on the high wall that surrounded the palast, Tooru was next to him.  
"Thank you for agreeing to marry me Tooru.."mumbled Hajime and looked at the other boy.  
Tooru hummed softly and leaned his head on Hajime's shoulder.  
"You will not regret it.."mumbled Tooru and Hajime laughed softly.  
"I will never regret anything that has to do with you."

A soft blush spread on Tooru's cheeks and he looked at the black haired male next to him.  
Their lips were only centimeters away from eachother.  
Hajime grabbed Tooru softly and pulled him towards himself.  
The kiss didn't last long but it was the sweetest thing Tooru has ever felt in his life.

Shigeru sighed softly and looked away from his older brother.  
"Dear Lord. That was really embarrassing."mumbled the boy.  
Akira looked at him and hummed in response.  
The older boy grabbed his younger brother's hand and smiled softly.  
"Let's go inside now Akira."whispered Shigeru softly.  
"To sleep? I would love that.."mumbled Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to put here lol


	24. The cruel King pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Oikawa Brothers spend the last day together and they find out that their father had a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I wrote this in the night and in class lol. My hands are really shaking rn lol. If i never update again then I'm dead. Because my ex will kill me. Probably. Ehfhehd anyways. Enjoy this and see you next time. Or not lol

The sun was high in the sky and a light wind brushed through the high grass in the Garden.  
A soft sigh escaped Akira who cuddled up to his older brother.  
Shigeru watched the younger boy and stroke his head softly and looked up to the sky.  
Everyone in the castle woke up slowly and got ready for the day.

The royals sat in the dining room and waited for the three Oikawa Brothers to arrive.  
Tooru stormed into the room.  
"Akira and Shigeru aren't in their rooms!"yelled Tooru and tears formed in his eyes.  
The king stood up and looked around.  
"Guards! Search for them! Now!"yelled the King and everyone started to run.

Hajime stood up and said,"I would like to help."  
Tooru looked at the other male and smiled softly.  
"I will help too."said Yuutaro and Kentarou nodded.  
Everyone agreed to help and started to search in the palast to find the younger princes.

And Akira was still asleep, his head on his brother's arm and his eyes closed.  
Shigeru had a Book in one Hand and stroke his brother's head for an hour.  
Everything was quiet except for a few birds.  
Akira slowly opened his eyes and sighed softly.  
"I want to sleep.."whispered the younger boy softly.  
Shigeru laid the book down and pulled a small blanket over his brother.  
"Just try it Aki.. I will be here.."whispered Shigeru.

The older brother started to hum a song until his brother fell asleep again.  
Shigeru sighed softly and looked to the side.  
His book and a small envelope were there.  
He picked the envelope up and pulled the letter out of it.  
His eyes landed on one sentence and his heart ached. 

"𝙸 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊 𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚢."

Shigeru sighed and dropped the letter.   
He wrapped his arms about the shorter boy and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.   
"I am so sorry Aki.. So so sorry.. You do not deserve that.."  
The older boy sobbed softly and closed his eyes.   
"Prince Shigeru?! Prince Akira?! Where are you?" 

Shigeru sat up and softly placed his brother on the big blanket.   
"Please sleep. I will be back in a few seconds.."whispered Shigeru and stood up.   
He crawled towards the bushes and through a small hole.   
"Shigeru! Good Lord. What are you doing there?"   
The prince saw up and looked directly at Kentarou and Yuutaro.   
"Be quiet you two.. Aki is asleep.."mumbled Shigeru and stood up. 

"Where were you? Everyone is worried."said Yuutaro with a sigh.  
"We both woke up in the Night and decided to go out."answered Shigeru and crossed his arms infront of his chest.  
Kentarou reached out and touched Shigeru's Arm, frowning when he felt how cold the boy was.  
"Go inside. It is cold."said Kentarou annoyed.  
"Oh you do not tell me what to do."answered Shigeru annoyed.

"Shigeru! There you are!"  
The three boys turned to the left and saw Tooru running towards them, followed by Hajime.  
"Please be quiet. Akira is asleep."answered Shigeru.   
"Asleep? Wait. Since when are you here?"asked Tooru and grabbed his brother's shoulders.   
"A few hours Tooru.."mumbled Shigeru. 

Tooru nodded and looked at the Iwaizumi Brothers.   
"Could you go and tell everyone that we found them?"asked Tooru and the three brothers nodded.   
"Lead me to him. I want to stay with you two. Alone."said Tooru softly and Shigeru agreed.   
They crawled through the little gap in the bush and towards the blanket.   
Akira was still asleep. 

Shigeru laid down next to the younger boy and hugged him.   
The oldest boy smiled and laid down next to Shigeru before hugging both of them.   
"You both mean the world to me.. Please never forget that.."whispered Tooru and Shigeru nodded slightly.   
Tooru pulled both of them closer to himself and sighed softly. 

\---------

"This is my last word! You dress properly now!"   
Both Tooru and Shigeru flinched while their father yelled at their youngest brother.   
"I am not going to dress properly for someone who i despise!"yelled Akira back.   
The king sighed annoyed and said,"I know you are not happy with this but it is not easy for my or your mother."  
Shigeru glared at his father before he said,"Father.. Please leave Akira alone.. We will make sure that he wears something pretty." 

The king nodded relived and left the room.   
Shigeru stood up and smiled.   
"I know exactly what you should wear."said the boy and smiled.   
Both Tooru and Akira were confused and looked at each other.   
Tooru sat on the bed, laughing loudly while he watchrd his brothers.   
"Black? Seriously? He is not going to a funeral!"said Tooru laughing.   
"I feel like i do."answered Akira and turned to his older brother. 

Akira smiled satisfied with the black clothes that he wore.   
Definitely the opposite of the usual cloth in Seijoh but he didn't care about that.   
"You look really pretty."said Shigeru.   
"We should go now. Father is waiting for us."said Tooru and the brothers left the room.   
"I have to get something from my bedroom. You can go without me."said Shigeru and left. 

Tooru nodded and they walked into the other direction.   
"I really hate father for this.."mumbled Akira softly.   
"It is not his fault Akira.. He has to protect our people."answered Tooru.   
"He had a choice."whispered Akira back and Tooru stopped.   
"What?"   
"He had to choose between a piece of our kingdom and me. And he choose me."said Akira with a sad expression. 

"No.. You are lying."said Tooru which shocked his brother.   
"Fine. You do not have to believe me."answered Akira and walked off.   
Tooru sighed and followed him.   
They left the Palast and saw all of their guests and a unknown carriage.   
A man stepped out of the carriage, a big smile on his face.   
"Get in there Akira."said his father.   
The youngest prince glared at his father for a moment before he went over to the carriage. 

Yuutaro grabbed the younger boys wrist and pulled him back.   
He hugged Akira and whispered,"I will safe you Akira. Wait for me."  
"I will."  
They let go of each other and Akira got into the carriage.   
He stared out of the carriage and waited until the man came back inside.   
The carriage started to move and they soon left the palast ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	25. Cold Royals go on Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachiyama and Inarizaki share a Castle that is built on the border to each country. The princes have to stay there for a week and the first day isn't going too well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't die but i was lazy as fuck lol. But here is a chapter with Inarizaki and Itachiyama because yeah. Idk. But anyways. I'm a bored person (and boring as well lol) but anyways. I made a Discord server! Sooo. Just join if you want to? Idk. Please join 😭  
> Anyways. Here's the link lol.  
> https://discord.gg/nkqW5RDxNz   
> Just copy it and put it into Google or whatever you use :D

"𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚎! 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝙺𝚒𝚢𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚒! 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚋𝚎𝚢 𝚖𝚎!"  
"𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚗𝚘 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘!"  
𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚕𝚊𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎.  
"𝙺𝚒𝚢𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚒! 𝙺𝚒𝚢𝚘! 𝚆𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙!"  
𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝.

Everything around him moved and he heard the horses and the wheels on the ground.  
He turned to look at his cousin who sat in front of him.  
Motoya smiled softly and reached to take Kiyoomi's Hand.  
"Is everything alright?"asked the older boy and looked worried.  
Kiyoomi nodded softly and looked to the left to see his brother asleep before looking over to Tsukasa who sat next to Motoya, also asleep.

"I.. had the same dream. Again."whispered Kiyoomi with a sigh.  
Motoya nodded softly and said,"Please stop stressing yourself so much. Your father is not there. We will be alone. Just us, these two and Inarizaki's royals."  
Kiyoomi watched his cousins expression change from worried to happy.

"Motoya. I-.. I am.. Truly happy."whispered Kiyoomi which made his cousin laugh.  
"I hope you are. Always."said Motoya and leaned forward to hugh the other male.  
Kiyoomi flinched slightly but accepted the hug.  
"We should sleep now. I think that we will arrive at the castle in the morning."mumbled Motoya before he leaned back.  
Kiyoomi agreed and they soon fell asleep.

"...-have to wake up now. Kiyoomi."said Rintarou and shook his brother.  
The black haired boy woke up and looked at him.  
"What?"asked Kiyoomi back.  
"We arrived. I mean you can sleep in the carriage as well, i have no interest in sleeping in the same castle as you but Motoya said i should wake you."answered Rintarou and turned around to go.

Kiyoomi watched him and stood up.  
His back made a painful noise.  
The boy sighed before he followed his brother to the entrance door.  
He turned around to look at the sunrise, the white snow sparkled in the sunlight.  
"Kiyoomi! Come on! We want to eat breakfast!"yelled Motoya from the stairs and smiled happily.  
The other boy nodded and walked upstairs.

The room was silent while everyone ate.  
Kiyoomi didn't understand why he had to spend time with Inarizakis royals but didn't complain either since he was in love with Inarizaki's Prince Miya Atsumu.  
Motoya said it's obvious.  
The black haired Prince looked up and shivered because of the tension between his cousin's fiance, Tsukasa, and Prince Shinsuke's fiance, Aran.

Kiyoomi didn't know why they disliked each other and he was definitely interested in that.  
He watched Inarizaki's oldest prince who slowly reached for his fiance's Hand to calm him down.  
But the tension didn't stop, it got worse and Kiyoomi wanted to run away.  
He hated this feeling, this feeling that almost felt like home.

The room felt cold before but he started to sweat.  
He laid down his silverware and his hands found their place on his lap.  
Kiyoomi felt more than uncomfortable but he couldn't run away. He learned how to behave and his legs didn't move anyways.  
Motoya noticed how uncomfortable his cousin felt and sighed softly.  
The light brown haired boy whispered something to his fiance who immediately started to calm down, making the tension a little more comfortable.

Kiyoomi was fragile, even if he didn't look like that but Motoya knew it.  
He knew his cousin, both of them.  
Rintarou watched his brother and a small annoyed sigh left his lips.  
Everything about the curly haired boy annoyed Rintarou.  
The younger boy was the hard and cold prince, that's what people say, but he also was the fragile, traumatized boy in their family. 

Rintarou sighed annoyed and stood up.  
"I am done. This situation gets on my nerves."said Rintarou and left.  
Osamu, Atsumu and Shinsuke looked confused and everything flinched when Motoya jumped up.  
"I am deeply sorry! He is in a bad mood. That has nothing to do with you."said Motoya.  
"No Stress. We did not think that he had a problem with us."said Atsumu and laughed. 

Motoya sighed relieved and sat back down.  
"We should finish eating soon."said Shinsuke and looked out of the window.  
Everyone agreed.  
They finished their breakfast a few minutes later and everyone went to their own rooms.  
Kiyoomi stared out of the window and leaned against the wall.  
The snow was still sparkling in the sun and the dark trees swayed from left to right.  
"As if they would dance.."thought Kiyoomi with a smile. 

He pushed himself away from the wall and looked around.  
His eyes closed slowly and he started to damce, imagined that someone danced with him.  
A small smile was on his lips and he was drowned in his imagination.  
Kiyoomi didn't notice that one of Inarizaki's twin princes entered the room. 

"Prince Kiyoomi!"yelled Atsumu with a smile.  
The black haired boy flinched and stopped dancing before he opened his eyes.  
"Prince Atsumu. What are you doing here?"asked Kiyoomi and walked back to the wall to lean against it.  
"I forgot. But i am deeply interested in a dance with you, Prince Kiyoomi."answered Atsumu with a grin.  
Kiyoomi watched him sceptical, a frown on his face.

"Why? I heard you dislike dancing."answered Kiyoomi and watched the other prince.  
"That is correct. I dislike it. But i would not if you would dance with me."answered Atsumu with a grin.  
"I refuse the offer. Dancing with you is none of my interests."mumbled Kiyoomi and walked past the other prince.  
"Tsk.. You really need some manners Kiyoomi. This attitude will only make you die."

Kiyoomi stopped for a moment and turned around to look at the other boy.  
"I think i know what i am doing Prince Atsumu. And now excuse me. I have to talk to my cousin."said Kiyoomi and walked away.  
Atsumu watched the boy and sighed.  
"That is definitely not what i wanted."whispered Atsumu and walked into the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for this shit. I wrote this in the night and in class lol. And i was super stressed out. Thanks to my german teacher who gave me a heart attack. Anyways. Goodbye 😙


	26. Lowborn and royal + the sweetest smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Kenjirou feels guilty and decides to visit the small bakery in the village.   
> But Shiratorizawa isn't safe and Prince Wakatoshi goes together with Kenjirou.   
> They meet two boys in the bakery and it's a weird tension between them.   
> Meanwhile, Prince Tsutomu stays in the palast.  
> But the adults notice what's going on and question the boy.   
> The day doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> Please join my Discord server. I need more people :(  
> https://discord.gg/nkqW5RDxNz  
> Thanks.

"Where are you going?"  
Kenjirou stopped at the door and turned around to look at his brother and Wakatoshi who currently visited them.  
"I am going out. To that bakery in the village."answered Kenjirou and watched his brothers expression change.  
"I believe that they do not want us there."mumbled Tsutomu.  
"I will go with you. Your plan is to go alone but i can not risk that."said Wakatoshi and walked towards the younger boy.

Tsutomu watched them and said,"Be careful you two. I will wait here."  
Kenjirou nodded and left the Palast, followed by Wakatoshi.  
They sneaked away from the palast and into the village.  
"What happened at the Bakery, Prince Kenjirou?"asked Wakatoshi and pulled his hood over his head just like Kenjirou did.

"Sh. Do not call me Prince now."mumbled Kenjirou.  
Wakatoshi nodded and asked,"What happened at the bakery?"  
"One of our guards kicked a little girl there. I will not accept the fact that they think bad of me and my family."said Kenjirou and sighed.  
The older male nodded and they fell silent.

"Eitaaa! Your father said that your mother and him will be gone for a few minutes now!"said the red haired male and placed a bread on the counter.  
Eita turned around and looked at the other boy.  
"Emiko is still asleep?"asked Eita and put the flour in the shelf.  
"Mhm. Of course she is."answered Satori happily. 

A small sigh left his mouth and the shorter male leaned against the wall.   
Satori giggled and sat down on the ground.   
The two males talked a little bit until the door opened.   
Satori stood up and Eita stepped behind the counter.   
"Good Evening. How can i help you?"asked Eita with a smile. 

Satori frowned and stared at the purple capes.   
Purple was a special Color in Shiratorizawa, only rich people, royals or people with political influence were allowed to wear that color.   
Eita seemed to notice that too and immediately started to stutter.   
"A-ahh.. My parents are not here now and i do not think that i can help you out."mumbled Eita. 

"What a shame.. I wanted to talk to them."answered the shortest male in the room before he pulled his hood off.   
Satori and Eita gasped when they realized that the person in front of them was in fact one of Shiratorizawa's princes.  
Kenjirou turned to his companion and pulled his hood off as well. 

"P-prince Wakatoshi, Prince Kenjirou."mumbled Satori and both him and Eita bowed.   
Kenjirou sighed and stepped forward.   
"The little girl. Where is she?"asked Kenjirou and looked around.   
"...Little Gi-... Oh.. My sister is asleep. Should i wake her up, your highness?"asked Eita slowly. 

"No. Let her sleep. But give this to your parents."said Kenjirou and laid a little bag on the counter before he pulled his hood back on.   
The short prince left the bakery, followed by Wakatoshi.   
Eita and Satori looked at each other confused and the ash-blonde haired male picked the bag up.   
"I think you should open it Eita."mumbled Satori and Eita nodded. 

"What did you give them?"   
Kenjirou looked up at Wakatoshi and sighed.   
"Gold coins."answered Kenjirou and stepped into the palast.   
Wakatoshi nodded and both of them took their hoods off.   
"You are back!"said Tsutomu and stumbled downstairs. 

"Did father notice anything?"asked Kenjirou and looked around.   
"No. He is still talking to Toshi's father."answered Tsutomu and smiled at them.   
"We should change in other clothes now. Please wait here Tsu."mumbled Kenjirou and walked upstairs.   
Wakatoshi nodded and followed the shorter prince. 

Tsutomu watched them leave and sighed softly.  
"Tsutomu."  
The youngest prince flinched and turned to look at his father.  
"..Father. Is something wrong?"asked the boy and walked towards him.  
"Come with me."said the King and walked to another room.  
The Prince followed him and looked around.

He saw the other king at the table, together with his stepmother.  
"A-ah.. Good Evening."said the prince and bowed.  
"Come and sit down Tsutomu."said his father.  
The black haired boy sat down and looked at the three adults.  
"Prince Tsutomu.. We have two questions. Please be honest with us."said Wakatoshi's father and Tsutomu nodded slightly. 

"Where did Kenjirou and Prince Wakatoshi go today?"asked his father and looked at the boy, a strict look on his face.   
Tsutomu went pale and his heart stopped for a second.   
"A-ah... They were.. In the north tower.."answered Tsutomu and bit his tongue.   
"Do not lie to me! We checked every tower!"yelled his father and slammed his hand on the big, dark table. 

The Prince flinched and looked down.   
"T-they went.. To the bakery in the village.."mumbled Tsutomu.   
The three adults stared at him.   
"Alright. Now tell me. Why did you three come back early from the wedding in Dateko?"asked his father.   
Tsutomu went quiet.   
"Prince Tsutomu. Please let us know what happened. We have to protect you, your brother and Wakatoshi."said Wakatoshi's father. 

"I.. I am not allowed to talk about it."mumbled Tsutomu even though that was a lie. He had to protect not only his Courtmate but also the citizens.   
His father would start a war, no matter what.   
"Who said that?"asked his father and stood up.   
"I did."  
They all turned to the door and looked at Kenjirou and Wakatoshi.   
The shorter prince stared at his father. 

"You? What are you hiding Kenjirou?"asked his father in an angry tone and walked up to him.   
Wakatoshi immediately stepped infront of Kenjirou but kept his expressionless face.   
"Please do not get angry at Kenjirou."said Wakatoshi.   
The second king stood up and said,"Wakatoshi. Keep yourself out of this."  
The oldest prince looked at his father and then at Kenjirou who nodded. 

Wakatoshi walked to his father who nodded slightly.   
"Father. I told both Tsutomu and Prince Wakatoshi to keep everything a secret."said Kenjirou and looked down.   
"Prince Wakatoshi. Tsutomu. Leave now. We have to talk with Kenjirou."said the king and the oldest and youngest princes nodded.   
Tsutomu stood up and walked out with Wakatoshi. 

They turned around and watched as Tsutomu's father pulled his oldest son into the room before the doors closed.   
"Do you think he will be fine..?"asked Tsutomu and looked at the taller male besides him.   
"Yes. Kenjirou is stronger than we think. Everything we do is for peace in this country and Kenjirou knows that. We hate Dateko, yes. But we know our duties. And our duty is it to keep the people of Shiratorizawa safe." 

They both fell silent for a few seconds and stared at the dark door infront of them.   
"Let's go Wakatoshi. We have to think of a plan."mumbled Tsutomu and walked away.   
The older prince looked at the door one last time before following the younger boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lazy idiot 🐸👍🏻 but it's alright.  
> Anyways. It's time to rant about my life again hehe.   
> My history teacher says my presentation looks good and that makes me really happy because i love history hehe. Anyways.   
> My sisters birthday is soon and i bought her presents hehe. And I'm dumb. But that's finey.


	27. Protection + Between War and Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Tetsurou faces a hard time: his brother leaves to live with the Haiba family.  
> The boy gives his brother two letters, one for him and one for Kenma.  
> But what is written on these letters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu. I'm back again 🤩 but this is the last time you'll hear from my 14 year old dumb self 🤩 because the next time you'll hear from me I'll be a 15 year old dumbass.  
> Anyways-- i love Nekoma. We all do. Idk. Nekoma's storylines will ne crazy af lol. 🤩🤩

"Have you seen Yuuki?"  
Tetsurou looked at the younger Guard infront of him.  
"Ah! No my Prince! But i am more than happy to help you with finding him!"answered Sou happily.  
"No. I was just wondering if you knew where my brother is."mumbled Tetsurou and walked away again.

The older prince knew that his brother felt sad, he did too.  
Their father recently told them that Yuuki had to marry the youngest child from the Haiba family and that he would move in with the Haiba family soon.  
Tetsurou sighed before he stopped at one of the windows.  
He watched the servants who ran through the garden but that wasn't something that catched his attention.

The black haired male spotted his younger brother, talking to one of the maids while she had to take care of a chicken that somehow got into the garden.  
Tetsurou immediately speed walked to the stairs and ran downstairs.  
He reached the door as fast as he could before walking through the garden.  
"Yuuki!"yelled Tetsurou and walked over to his brother, the maid and the little chicken.

Yuuki turned around to look at his brother.  
"Oh.. Good evening."greeted the younger prince his brother.  
"I was looking for you. Everywhere."mumbled Tetsurou.  
"My apologies. I saw this very interesting chicken and wanted to help catch it."answered Yuuki with a smile.  
"..We should go inside now."mumbled Tetsurou and walked back to the castle. 

Yuuki followed after his brother and smiled softly.   
"I am not ready to let you go away. It feels.. Too far away.."whispered Tetsurou.   
"We will visit one another often. Trust me."mumbled Yuuki and wrapped his arms around Tetsurou's arm.   
"..Yes.. I would appreciate that."mumbled Tetsurou with a smile. 

\------  
"Take care of my brother on your way up the mountains. Make sure that he is warm and feels good."whispered Tetsurou to Sou who was ordered to protect Yuuki on his way up the mountains, to the Haiba family's kingdom.  
The younger male nodded and smiled at the prince.  
"I will protect him with my life."answered Sou.

Prince Tetsurou smiled relived and looked over to his brother.  
He walked towards the younger boy and reached out to take his brothers hand.  
"Yuuki. Take care of yourself."mumbled Tetsurou softly.  
"I will. Please do not worry about me."answered the younger prince.  
Tetsurou handed Yuuki two letters.  
"One of them is for you. The other one is for Kenma. Please give it to him."whispered Tetsurou with a smile.  
"I will!"

\----

Yuuki was glad when he finally arrived at his destination after 2 days.   
He knew that this was the point where he had to say goodbye to his best friend and secret lover, Sou.   
The young prince had absolutely nothing against his chosen future mate but he couldn't think of a future with the tall male. 

The king greeted him and so did his family but Yuuki was tired. And they understood that.   
Yuuki went to bed at 9pm but his night ended fast.   
He woke up at 4am to yelling in the palast's gardens.   
A tired yawn escaped his lips and he sat up in the bed.   
The young boy stood up, walked to the window and looked down.   
He saw two males fighting, probably two guards. 

A soft sigh escaped the boys lips and he turned back around.   
His eyes fell on the two letters on the desk in the room.   
He immediately walked towards them and picked both up.   
One of the letters had a small 'K' in the corner and Yuuki figured that it was probably for Kenma. 

Yuuki placed the letter for Kenma back on his table and looked at his own letter.   
His eyes filled with tears before a small sob escaped his lips.   
He knew that his situation wasn't bad but his brother was with him since he was born but now? His brother was at home, with their parents and friends, everything they have grown up with and Yuuki was somewhere else. In the mountains, with a family he knew since he was a child but it wasn't his family, they'll never be his true family. 

The young boy flinched slightly when it knocked on the big, old door.   
"A-ah.. Please come in."said the boy and wiped his tears away.   
The door opened and Kenma stepped into the room.   
"Is everything alright? I heard the fight in the gardens and got up to look if everything is fine but i heard you sobbing."mumbled Kenma and walked towards him.   
Yuuki smiled softly and mumbled,"I just.. Thought of my family and..felt sad."

Kenma eyed him up and down before he sighed softly.  
"It is fine to miss somebody. They mean a lot to you."whispered Kenma with a smile.  
Yuuki nodded before he started to talk,"My brother gave me a letter and said i should give it to you."  
The older boy looked at him and smiled softly.

Yuuki took the letter and handed it over to Kenma.  
The older prince looked at the letter and felt his heart speed up.  
"I would love to go on a walk now. Would you mind to accompany me?"asked Kenma.  
Yuuki smiled softly and nodded.  
The two boys left the room after Yuuki grabbed a few clothes to wear since it was quite cold and his sleeping clothes weren't warm enough.

They walked through the corridors until they reached a door to the garden.   
The two boys walked through the garden until they sat down under a tree.  
"Open the letter. I think it is something important."said Yuuki softly and Kenma nodded.  
The older boy opened his letter and started to read.

His smiled dropped while reading the letter.  
Kenma looked at Yuuki who looked a little concerned.  
"Is something wrong?"asked Yuuki confused.  
The older male nodded and immediately got up.  
"I have to go. My deepest apologies."mumbled Kenma and ran off into the dark.  
Yuuki stood up, his eyes followed Kenma until he disappeared in the darkness.  
"What is going on?"whispered Yuuki to himself before he walked back to the Palast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways-- still waiting for someone to join my Discord Server :D
> 
> https://discord.gg/nkqW5RDxNz


End file.
